


House of El

by DWDuck



Series: House of El [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWDuck/pseuds/DWDuck
Summary: The House of El rises again as Lois and Clark finally realize how much they truly love each other.  As the new couple begin navigating their new life together, a threat from beyond the stars focuses on Earth to end the threat of the House of El for ever.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: House of El [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Clois  
> Rating: NC-17 for sexual situations.  
> Setting: After season 8 of Smallville.  
> Notes: Slight Au - Lex is still alive and married to Lana (they deserve each other.) They don't know about Clark's secret. I know my naming conventions don’t match with DC comics for female Kryptonians. This was one of my first fanfics and I’m revising it in 2020.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Smallville or any character from the DC universe. The only thing I do own is the plot and my original characters.

Chapter 1

Within an imposing crystal fortress deep within the Arctic Circle, an alien artificial intelligence was grumbling to itself. " _Kal-El's destiny has been too long delayed. I must bring him here so that he can resume his training,"_ it muttered.

A second AI that had never been heard outside of the main processor added its own two cents worth. _"_ Is that all you ever think about, his training!? If you had let me install that emotion chip like I had suggested, your AI would see that there are bigger problems that he has to face. He has been damaged by you as well as his poisonous relationship with that human … Lana Lang, _"_ it pointed out.

_"_ The emotion chip was not necessary for this unit to function. Space was limited on the craft and another training module was able to take its place _,"_ the first AI countered.

" _I know it was, but what use is training if our son is broken, and can never reach his potential!"_ the second AI shot back. _"_ What if he never finds his soulmate and takes up his rightful place as head of the House of El? _"_ the second AI asked, concern in its voice.

" _Then I have failed him, and the House of El falls,"_ the first AI replied without emotion. The second AI, which was trapped until certain parameters were met, said a silent prayer to Rao. She prayed that her son would find a woman that would love him as much as she loved her Jor-El, even if the stubborn ass did leave out his emotion chip.

**House of El**

Lois and Chloe had taken the previous afternoon off to shop for the perfect dresses for the Metropolis Museum of Natural History Charity USO Dance. This year's dance was a tribute to the soldiers who fought in WWII. This morning, the women had driven home from Metropolis at breakneck speed so they could have a few extra moments to get ready. Chloe had decided to get ready with Lois rather than at her new place in the city. The cousins thought it was always more fun doing stuff like that together. Lois was putting the final touches on to her hair while Chloe applied a tiny amount of make-up.

"Did Smallville tell you that his mom will be home for the weekend?" Lois asked Chloe, looking at the other woman's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"No, he didn't. He's seemed kinda preoccupied for some reason. He doesn't have a curfew, _does_ he?" Chloe teased. Lois bumped her cousin's hip with hers.

"He better not!" Lois exclaimed. "He told me yesterday that she was coming in this morning, and that he was going to take the day off to spend with her. Smallville said that way he wouldn't feel bad leaving her alone on her first night back," Lois stated. For a moment, Lois stared at her reflection in the mirror, a sliver of self-doubt forcing its way to the surface. "I hope Mrs. K is all right with me dating Smallville. She's like a mom to me and what she thinks really means a lot," Lois admitted.

"She loves you Lois, and if you love her son, what could she not like about it?" Chloe inquired. Her cell-phone rang twice and then silenced. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Curtain call, Lois. The boys are downstairs," she said.

Martha Kent had driven to the Talon to take pictures of Clark and Lois on their first real date. She knew it was corny, but she was a mother and it was her prerogative. Martha was waiting at a table with a coffee and her camera when a limousine pulled up in front. At first, she was worried it was Lex or that pompous, little brat Lana, but then she saw the vanity plate "QUEEN1". 

_"_ _I guess Oliver is getting into the matchmaking mood as well_ _,"_ Martha thought happily. She watched her son and Oliver Queen get out of the limo. She was struck by how good they both looked in RAF blue. " _Good lord! I wonder if Chloe would mind if I just borrowed Oliver for a day or so,"_ she mused as the boys entered the shop to a chorus of wolf whistles from the waitresses. Oliver and Clark made their way to the base of the stairs that led to the apartment on the second floor of the Talon Coffee House.

Chloe was the first one to reach the top of the stairway. She saw Oliver standing at the foot of the stairs in his blue RAF uniform, and he looked handsome as ever. Chloe was tempted to skip the dance and have their driver drop them off at the Watchtower instead so she could ravish her boyfriend.

Martha Kent smiled at Chloe's choice in clothing for the evening. The dark yellow business dress had a jacket that buttoned down the front with a matching skirt. Chloe's jacket was taken in at the waist to show off a woman's curves rather than try to make her look like a man like so many women’s suits did these days. Chloe had chosen a beret style hat to finish off her outfit. From the looks Oliver was giving his girlfriend, Martha guessed he also approved of Chloe's choices. Oliver led Chloe off to the side, and Clark took Oliver's place at the base of the stairs.

When Lois stepped onto the landing, Clark thought that his heart might stop. He had always thought Lois was pretty, and over the past year had come to realize that she was in fact very beautiful. However, even knowing she was beautiful could not have prepared him for what he saw at the top of the stairs. Lois was wearing a shimmery, red evening gown that would look good in any decade. The sash around her waist crossed across her chest to become the shoulder straps. This created a tremendously low, plunging neckline that drew men's eyes like a loadstone. The gown was split up one side to mid thigh, showing a generous amount of leg. Clark wasn't sure he was going to be able to remember how to speak, let alone how to dance.

Lois glided down the stairs like a silver screen goddess. She reveled in the stares she was getting from Clark, but she wanted those stares in private, later. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Lois elbowed Clark in the ribs. "Breathe, Smallville! I'm not carrying your huge carcass all the way back to the farm if you pass out," she whispered. Clark blinked twice. Before he could respond, Lois took his hand, and walked over to Martha Kent.

"Hi, Mrs. K, how does it feel to be back in Kansas?" Lois asked.

Martha was beaming. "It's great to back, especially since I get to see how good you two look together," she replied. " _Finally these two figure it out. He better come clean about his secret or I might just do it for him!_ _"_ Martha thought. "OK, I want a group picture. Chloe and Lois in the center with you two handsome gentlemen standing behind them," Martha ordered. After that, she took photos of them individually and as couples. Martha laughed as Oliver hammed it up for his photo. She thought it was sweet that Lois and Clark seemed to enjoy the awkwardness of the whole "real first date" thing. Martha grinned as she listened to them leave the Talon and get into the limo.

"Hurry up, Smallville! I don't want to miss our dinner reservations," Lois complained.

"We'll be fine, Lois. Just do me a favor and don't order for me like you did at that Indian place last month," Clark reminded her.

"Hey, it's not my fault those two dishes sounded alike," she shot back. "Besides, it's not like that goat had a use for those anymore anyway. I was eating the rest of him," she teased. Clark laughed at their easy banter and got into the limo.

The dinner had gone off without a hitch. They had all laughed and shared a good meal. The banter between Lois and Clark was a little light due to the fact that Clark spent quite a bit of time just smiling at Lois with his farm-boy innocent smile. He was glad that Lois couldn't read minds, because his thoughts were anything but innocent. At least he was pretty sure she couldn't. There was one time before desert when she had snapped her fingers and told him her eyes "were up here". Chloe was forced to bite her lip to avoid laughing at how red Clark had gotten.

After dinner, the limousine dropped them off in front of the Metropolis Ball Room. There were people lined up to get inside, and several of them were jockeying to see who the limo had dropped off. Most of the women (and a few of the men) in line made appreciative comments as they saw Clark and Oliver get out. The rest of the crowd followed suit when the men helped Lois and Chloe out of the limo. The couples walked past the line up to the front door. Clark had been uncomfortable about this type of thing at first, but he had been to enough functions with first Lex and then Oliver to get accustomed to it.

Oliver walked up to the door man letting people in. A second doorman approached dressed in a WWII Army uniform. He was carrying a clipboard. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Are you four on the VIP list?" he inquired very politely.

"Oliver Queen, and these are my friends Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent," Oliver replied, introducing his girlfriend and best friends.

"Welcome, Mr. Queen," the doorman said cheerfully. "On behalf of the Museum, I would like to thank you for your very generous donation. We have a table set aside for you and your party," the doorman informed them.

They were led to a table on the side of the dance floor that was mostly hidden in shadows. There was a placard on it that said it was reserved for the Oliver Queen party. Oliver had thought ahead and made sure there were only 4 chairs. The big band started to play and Oliver whisked Chloe off to the dance floor, leaving Lois and Clark alone.

Lois sat down next to Clark. " _Time to start the field maneuvers of Operation Smallville_ _,"_ Lois thought. She took a small compact out of her purse, and pretended to check her makeup. Instead of putting it back in her purse, she put in down on the table so she could see Clark's expressions without having to face him. "This looks like fun," Lois said as she looked around the room. She glanced in the small mirror to see Clark look around and nod.

"Yeah, it does. Oliver and Chloe sure look like they're having a good time," Clark replied, trying for small talk.

Lois decided to lay her snare. "It does, doesn't it. We'll have to thank Oliver later for setting this whole thing up. But for now, I feel like dancing," Lois stated. She purposefully kept her face away from Clark, but watched his expressions in the mirror. She pretended to scan the dance floor. "I just need to figure out who to dance with," she said nonchalantly. Lois watched Clark's expression become panicked. " _Hook_ _,"_ she thought. "I don't know, Smallville, who do you think I should ask?" Lois asked him, pretending to be sincere. She watched his jaw set in determination. " _Line_ _,"_ she thought. Clark relaxed all of sudden, a smile coming to his lips. He stood up, and took Lois by the hand. As Clark led Lois to the dance floor, Lois thought, " _And … Sinker. Operation Smallville is a go!_ _"_

Clark was chuckling as he and Lois made their way through the crowd to the dance floor. "What's so funny, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"The whole mirror on the table thing. It took me a little while to catch on," Clark admitted. He took Lois's hand, and put his other hand on her waist.

" _Shit…b_ _usted!"_ Lois thought. "OK, farm-boy, if you caught on, why didn't you call me on it before we got to the dance floor?" she inquired.

"I was going to ask you anyway; you are my date after all. I wanted to make sure I made it here without you ditching me for some other guy," Clark said, his voice ringing with sincerity.

"I might ditch you to get at a story, but that is the only time I would try to get rid you, Smallville," Lois told him firmly. She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck, forcing him to hold her tighter as they danced, swaying to the music.

"Are you feeling OK, Lois? That sounded like you were actually being nice to me," Clark teased. Lois turned her head to glare at him, causing him to laugh. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Promise me you will always be there to bust my chops and knock me down a few pegs."

" _God, I love this man. Who else would ask that?"_ Lois wondered. She had a coy smile on her face as she nodded to Clark. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I'll promise, but I have one condition."

"What?" Clark asked.

"You shut up and kiss me already!" Lois demanded.

Clark lowered his head and brought his lips to hers. Lois tightened her arms around Clark's neck, drawing them even closer. The world seemed to fade away, until they heard applause. They broke the kiss and looked around. The music had stopped, and they were surrounded by couples happily clapping for them with Oliver and Chloe leading the group. Oliver made a circling motion with his hand and the band started playing again, giving the new couple some semblance of privacy. Lois and Clark smiled shyly at each other, but did not break their embrace nor leave the dance floor.

Lana Luthor had walked into the dance alone as usual. Lex and she rarely went to these functions together. She didn't like him crimping her style after all. Lana looked out across the dance floor and saw Clark dancing with Lois. " _Oh, poor Clark. Oliver and Chloe must have insisted he come here tonight. He must not have been able to get a date, so he brought that bitch, Lane It's my civic duty to save the poor guy. Besides, I could do with some good worship from Clark_ _,"_ she mused happily _._

Lana made her way around the dance floor. When the song ended, she approached Clark. "Hello, Clark," Lana said with just the right amount of sex appeal. She was surprised to see Clark jump, like he was startled by seeing her. Lana was happy to see the glares Lois was shooting her way. "You look great, Clark. I always thought you would look good in a uniform," she stated. "Lois, you don't mind if I cut in for the next dance, do you?" Lana requested with saccharine sweetness.

" _Hell yes! I mind you evil bitch! But if I smother Smallville, I'll be just as bad you_ _,"_ Lois thought. She released her embrace around Clark's neck, took a step back, and let one of her hands drop into Clark's. To keep from slapping the smug look off of Lana's face, Lois kept her eyes on Clark’s face. She was surprised to see his eyes had taken on a somewhat vacant look before he came back to there here and now. His grip on her hand tightened slightly. Lois couldn't find the right words to describe it, but his eyes suddenly seemed more intense and stronger than she could ever remember seeing them with a new fire burning behind them. _Her_ Smallville smiled at her, and Lois felt her heart was going to burst with happiness.

Lana had asked Clark if she could cut in on Lois. The same Lois he had kissed tonight, and had dreamed about for the last year. Lois had let her embrace go. By not saying anything, Lois had told him that it was his decision. Clark had never been able to deny Lana anything before, but he didn't want to stop dancing with the woman he knew he was in love with. His senses all faded out except for his sense of touch. Clark felt Lois' hand in his. She was beside him, giving him strength. Clark felt a surge of energy course through his body as he drew on Lois' belief in him to believe in himself. He could almost hear a mysterious circuit close inside his body. Clark smiled at the woman he loved.

"She may not mind, but I certainly do, Lana. I'm spending the evening dancing with my girlfriend, and I want to get in as many dances with her as possible," Clark stated firmly as he led Lois out onto the dance floor next to Oliver and Chloe. Lana stormed off, cursing like a sailor.

" _Way to go, Smallville!_ _"_ Lois thought as she wrapped her arms around Clark again. She couldn't remember being prouder of him, or having her ego given a better boost. Lois shook her hair back, and looked up at Clark. "Girlfriend, Smallville?" she inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, Lois, girlfriend," Clark answered softly.

Lois put her head on Clark's chest as they danced slowly. "I like the sound of that, Smallville," she purred.

The USO dance ended, and the two couples were standing on the top steps outside of the ballroom. Lois was holding onto Clark's hand, and leaning her head on his shoulder. Oliver fished out a valet ticket out of his pants' pocket. "What happened to the limo?" Lois asked him, noticing the ticket in his hand.

"Nothing, the limo is on loan to you two for the weekend. Oliver and I are headed back to the Watchtower," Chloe explained. Lois was pretty sure she knew what Chloe was planning on doing when she got back to her clock tower apartment. After witnessing something of a miracle when Clark had told off Lana, Lois was having some non-chaste thoughts as well.

Clark eventually caught on about the limo as it pulled up in front. "So… what you're saying is that I have to put up with Lois all the way back to Smallville by myself?" he asked, a look of mock horror on his face. Clark winked at Lois as he spoke.

"You two wouldn't do that to us would you?" Lois pleaded with Oliver and Chloe with a grin. She scrunched up her shoulders in revulsion. "I might get farm cooties, or contract a virus that makes me type really slow, or something," she complained. Chloe noticed that they were still holding hands. After a small pause Lois added, "I don't think they're buying it, Smallville."

"Me either," Clark agreed. "Oh well. I guess that means I can get away with this then," he said before wrapping his arms around Lois and giving her a long kiss. They broke off their kiss to more applause from people walking by and the bright light of a photo flash.

The man with the camera ran over and began talking. "Sorry folks, normally I ask permission before I take photos of people kissing. I'm not some sleazy photographer from the Inquisitor after all. In fact, I work for the Daily Planet. I just couldn't help myself, you two looked like something out of a D-Day parade," the photographer rambled.

"Hey, Craig," Lois and Clark said in unison.

The photographer did a double take. "Lois Lane? I … wow … you look great!" Craig told her. "Sorry I didn't recognize you. I guess the dress sort of took my eyes off of your face," he admitted with an embarrassed shrug. "And look at you Clark. I would never think of Clark Kent in anything other than a business suit or his flannels, especially not a uniform," he said. The photographer thought for a moment. "Normally, I would ask for a release to be signed, but since you guys work for the Planet I don't have to; but it's you guys so I'll ask anyway," he rambled again. "Do you mind I ask Tess to print this in the Social column?" Craig asked.

Lois could just imagine Lana's reaction to the photo in the paper, and it gave her warm fuzzies. "You have our permission," she said eagerly.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys on Monday," the photographer said as he packed his camera up and walked away.

Clark helped Lois into the limo, and watched how the dress clung to the smooth curves of her body. He didn't need x-ray vision to tell she wasn't wearing panties. They sat down in the rear seat side by side with Lois cuddled up next to him. The privacy screen was up and they were unable to see the driver. Lois pressed the intercom button and said, "Take us to Smallville, please. The Talon coffee house on Main Street." She looked at Clark with a shy grin, and said in a low voice, "Since your mom is at the farm, I guess we should head to my place."

Excitement and panic warred in Clark's head at the prospect of going back to Lois' place. His thoughts were derailed momentarily when a familiar voice came over the intercom, "Will do, Miss Lane. I am supposed to tell you, _Mr. Kent,_ that you are to sit back and let us take care of everything this weekend, compliments of Mr. Queen."

Clark used his x-ray vision to look through the privacy screen, and saw the unmistakable melding of human and mechanical skeleton of his friend Victor. Victor must have guessed what Clark would do, because he had one hand on the wheel and the other was giving him a thumbs up sign. "One other thing, Detective John Jones left something in the bar for you. He said it was for emergency purposes only. Jones said you would understand, Mr. Kent," Victor stated.

Lois looked at Clark quizzically, and opened up the mini-bar in the limo. It didn't take long to figure out what was out of place. Lois picked up a softly glowing bottle of violet colored liquid. The markings on the label, as well as the note attached to it, were in what Lois assumed to be an alien language. The only thing she could make out was the signature on the bottom of the note, "Good Luck, John Jones" it read. She handed the bottle to Clark, asking, "Do you have any clue as to what this is?"

Clark looked at the bottle in amazement. The label and note were all written in Kryptonian. If he understood the date on the bottle correctly, it was from prior to the fall of his home planet. He rolled it over in his hand and couldn't help but laugh. He knew Lois would ask, but God help him, he had to laugh. The huge symbol on the front was the Kryptonian symbol for the Phantom Zone. Below that were symbols that could be roughly translated as "from J'onn and Jor Brewing, a House of El Holding".

Lois took the bottle away from him. "I think maybe you've had a little too much already. We can look at the pretty bottle later," she chided Clark. "Right now, I'm more interested in you, Smallville," Lois purred. She put the bottle back in the bar, and pressed Clark back into the seat. Lois ran her hand through Clark's black hair, and leaned forward to kiss him.

Clark eagerly returned the kiss. They continued like this for most of the way back to Smallville. Things went well until Lois unbuttoned his uniform jacket and ran her hands down the front of his shirt. Her hands made their way down the front of his shirt, and started to pull it out of his pants.

"Wait," Clark forced himself to say. He knew in his heart that he loved Lois. He didn't want to make any mistakes with her like he had in past relationships. " _If I want this to work between us, I can’t keep my secret from her_ _,"_ Clark told himself.

Lois took a deep breath, looked over her shoulder at the privacy screen, and gave Clark a naughty grin. "It's called a privacy screen for a reason, Smallville. We can unplug the intercom too in case you're worried that he might be listening in," she suggested.

"Huh? Oh no, it's not that," Clark replied. "Well, OK, maybe part of it's that," he amended. "There is something I need to talk to you about before we go any further," Clark told her. He had been rehearsing this speech over and over again in preparation for this very moment. As usual, Lois Lane threw him a curve ball.

"Did Lana give you herpes?" she asked with concern.

Clark had tried to anticipate all the questions Lois might ask him. That was not one he had even considered. "What? No … no … nothing like that," Clark stammered.

Lois couldn't resist playing with her man before letting him off the hook. "Considering how we were kissing just a minute ago, I'm pretty sure you're not gay," she teased. "Unless the whole thing is just a front for you and Oliver, but I have to say that from experience, the term 'straight as an arrow' was probably coined for our archer friend," she told him. Clark couldn't respond to that statement other than opening and closing his mouth a couple of times. She punched him in the arm, laughing. "I know, you're the Blur," Lois giggled. She watched as the color drained from Clark's face. She realized what Clark was finally trying to tell her, and she gently put her hand on Clark's cheek. "I _know_ you're the Blur," she said softly.

"For how long?" Clark whispered.

Lois gave him a sympathetic smile as she brushed the hair on his forehead to the side. "I've suspected for a while. I mean come on, Smallville, Lois Lane here – top reporter in the state," she bragged. "Too many coincidences, too many freaks out to kick your ass, too many times that you have saved my life when it wasn't possible for a normal person to do it," she explained.

A tear glinted in Clark's eye. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, Lois, but I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me or want me anymore. There is more to it than just me being the Blur," he admitted.

Lois looked at him patiently as he took a deep breath, and then she put a finger on lips to silence him. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Smallville. I'm not Lana, I won't force you into anything," Lois promised.

Clark took another deep breath and said, "I'm not meteor infected and I'm not a meta-human."

"Then how do you get your powers?" she asked.

"When I say I'm not a meta-human, it's the last part that I don't qualify for," he said in almost a whisper. He gave Lois a moment to puzzle out what he had just said.

"You're an _alien?_ " Lois asked. Clark could hear in her voice that she wasn't doubting him; she just wanted to make sure she had jumped to the right conclusion. "You're not shacking up with me in hopes of eventually getting a green card, are you?" Lois teased playfully.

Lois saw the anguish in Clark's face, and knew she needed to comfort her man. He may not have been human, but he was _her_ man. "As you know, Smallville, I've seen you in all of your naked glory, and from what I remember, you have all the parts that a human male does. Even if they are somewhat larger than normal," Lois reminded him. She managed to get Clark to chuckle. "Clark Kent, I don't give a rat's ass what planet you're from! You are mine, Smallville, and I'm never letting go of you, and if you ever forget that I'm going to kick your ass from here to the North Pole," Lois promised.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lois, and held her in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her neck and let out silent sobs of relief. Lois gently lifted his chin and passionately kissed him. Soon after, they felt the limo slow down and come to a stop.

Lois gave Clark her best bedroom eyes and whispered, "Do I need to ask you up?" She felt a breeze and suddenly she was inside her apartment with Clark holding her in his arms. He put her down gently. "I sort of planned ahead and set up some candles. Let me go find some matches real quick," Lois told him. Clark grinned and then slowly turned around, lighting several candles with his heat-vision. Lois blinked in astonishment, and then smiled playfully. "It is going to be so useful having you as a boyfriend," she teased.

"Lois, you said 'boyfriend'," Clark pointed out.

"You have a problem with that, Smallville?" Lois challenged. She wiggled out of his embrace, and slipped her shoes off. She found her IPod, put it onto the soft jazz playlist, and then placed it into the stereo dock. When the stereo started playing soft music, Lois went back to Clark's embrace.

Clark wanted Lois like he had never wanted Lana, but he would have to be patient. His secret had destroyed his relationship with Lana, and he wanted Lois to have plenty of time to process things. "Well, I guess I'm ready for whatever questions you have, Lois," he told her.

" _I can tell that he wants to fuck like bunnies, but he's scared I might freak out because of 'the secret'. That bitch Lana sure mentally abused him._ _Mental note: new top things on the to do list. 1) Help my lover regain his self-confidence and 2) kick that bitch's ass!_ _"_ Lois promised herself. Lois slid his uniform jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it onto the chair. "OK, Smallville first question: are you going to be here in the morning?" she asked.

"Of course I am, Lois," Clark replied somewhat surprised.

"Are you going to change your mind about telling me all about yourself by then?" she went on.

Clark started to catch on. "No," he replied. He began to smile, and held her closer as they slow danced to the music. Clark let his hand drift up to Lois' hair, brought her head to his, and kissed her. Their lips parted letting their tongues slowly swirl around each other.

Lois broke the kiss, and nodded her head happily. "I think you're getting the picture, Smallville," she sighed.

Clark traced a series of new kisses from Lois’ jaw to her earlobe. He continued his kissing expedition downwards, moving to her shoulder. Lois tilted her head to the side to give him more access. While Clark held her head in one hand, he dropped the other one down to the split in the side of her dress. He reached between the dress and her leg to caress her smooth thigh. Lois moaned softly. Clark brought his mouth back up to Lois' at the same time as his hand slid around to grasp her butt cheek under her dress. Lois gasped into Clark's mouth as he picked her up slightly.

Lois put her hand on Clark's arm and gently removed his hand from under her dress. "How about we get me out this thing?" she offered. Clark had remembered the urges to use his super-speed when playing football, but they were nothing like what he was feeling now that Lois had suggested that. Lois took Clark by the hand and led him to the bed. She turned around and faced him. "I'm yours, Smallville, unwrap me," she said coyly.

"I'm so glad my Christmas has come early," Clark said. There was a pause as he and Lois both realized the possible double meaning of that statement. "That's only a saying, Lois," Clark managed to say when he caught her glancing down at the large bulge in his pants. After a moment, Clark was the one to laugh first. Lois followed soon after. "I could never imagine laughing like that when I was about to have sex with Lana," he told her. The mention of her old rival's name cooled Lois' feelings. Clark went on, a huge smile on his face. "Only you could make me feel so comfortable. I love you, Lois," he told her.

Lois was shocked. She had longed to hear those words come from Clark's mouth for so long. Now here he was telling her. It wasn't like how she had imagined it happening. She had always thought it would be after great sex or some romantic movie. Lois had imagined she would have to pull it out of the Boy Scout. This was definitely not on her playlist. Sure, the part about the bedroom and the making out part was there, but the part where he stood in front of her beaming like a school boy, his heart wide open, was never part of her fantasies. Lois couldn't help herself. She began to cry. She threw her arms around Clark, and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, you big doofus."

When they kissed again, Lois noticed the difference. Just a few moments before, she had felt a passion fueled by lust and desire. Now she wanted her man because she needed to make love to him. She had never known this second feeling. Lois stepped back, and looked at him with mock annoyance. "Ah hello, farm boy. You forgetting something? I'm still dressed!" she pointed out.

"We can't have that, Miss Lane," Clark replied. He reached up and brushed one of the shoulder straps of her dress aside to fall along the side of her arm. Clark put his hand on her bare shoulder and gently caressed it. His hand moved to the front of her dress to free her breast. He slowly circled her breast with his palm while dragging his thumb over her nipple. Without leaving that breast, Clark used his other hand to slide the other shoulder strap off. Lois's dress fell to the floor.

Clark stepped back to enjoy Lois and was amazed by her beauty. "Lois, I'm probably going to embarrass myself by saying this, but I have been fantasizing about you for the past year," he admitted. "I imagined you as looking like a goddess with your clothes off. Nothing my subconscious came up with even came close to how gorgeous you are," he said in hushed tones.

" _If I weren't already going to fuck him, that would have sealed the deal_ _,"_ Lois thought happily. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "My turn," she said and grabbed Clark, spinning him around so that his back was against the bed. She looked him over, licking her lips. "Where to begin? There are so many buttons," Lois pouted.

Clark pushed himself off the bed, and stood with his feet shoulder width apart. He put both hands into the middle of his shirt where the two halves overlapped, pausing for dramatic effect. Clark pulled to the sides, ripping the shirt open, popping buttons. Lois somehow knew that image of Clark standing tall in front of her with his shirt held open exposing his bare chest would stay with her forever. A memory to keep her warm when Clark wasn't available.

Lois grabbed Clark’s shirt and pulled it out of his pants. She ran her hands up and down his smooth chest. Lois leaned over and playfully bit one of his nipples. Clark closed his eyes and moaned. She started kissing his chest and stomach as she knelt in front of him. Lois undid Clark's belt and unzipped his fly. She massaged his manhood through his boxers. Clark ran his fingers through her silky hair. Lois hooked her thumbs under the waist bands of both his pants and his boxers and pulled them down. She helped him step out of them.

When Lois stayed on her knees, Clark looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh, Lois, what are you doing?" he asked.

Lois ran her hand up and down Clark's cock. "What's it look like I'm doing, Smallville?" she shot back. Lois started to lean forward to place a kiss on his large cock when she looked up at his face. He had another confused look in his eyes. Lois licked her lips as she realized she was about to give Clark something Lana had never given him. She stoked his balls as she kissed the head of his penis. Clark's look of surprise was priceless. Lois ran her tongue down his shaft and then back up to the top. She engulfed the head of cock with her mouth. " _Taste like a human to me_ _,"_ Lois mused. Clark's knees buckled slightly so Lois pushed him back onto the bed to keep him from falling over.

Lois crawled onto the bed, and then on top of Clark. She bent down and kissed her man. Clark ran his hands up Lois' back. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts towards Clark. He pulled her down to him and took one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub. "Yeah, Smallville, like that," Lois moaned. Clark continued to suck and added a gentle nip every now and then for good measure. Each gentle bite brought a gasp of pleasure from her.

Lois felt Clark's hand slide between her legs to stroke her wetness. He slipped first one finger and then two inside her. He spread his hand out and brought his thumb into contact with her clit. Clark circled his thumb quickly and brought Lois to panting gasps.

Lois couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Clark's cock to place it at her warm entrance. Lois lowered herself onto him, his stiff rod filling her completely. She started to thrust against him while Clark lifted her by the hips in time with her motions. He easily supported all of her weight, and soon increased their pace beyond what Lois would have been able to do by herself. The increased speed pushed her over the edge quickly. Lois squeezed her muscles as she came and the sensation brought Clark along with her, emptying himself inside of her.

Lois collapsed on her lover, and blew a stand of hair out of her face. She looked forward to falling asleep in Clark's arm. "Smallville, can you take care of the candles?" Lois asked.

Clark kissed her on the cheek and said, "You bet, Lois." He swept the room with an under powered blast of super-breath. The candle flames went out, and Lois cuddled into her boyfriend's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lois was no stranger to nightmares. She had been plagued by them ever since her mother Ella Lane had died. The only time Lois had a respite from them was when she had been living at the Kent farm. While staying in Clark's room (after forcing him onto the couch) she had experienced pleasant, and on occasion, quite erotic dreams. Those dreams were always about Clark. Lois knew the subconscious could be kinky, but she kept wondering what hers had been trying to tell her when she dreamed about having sex with Clark in mid-air while he was wearing blue tights.

When Lois had moved out of the Kent home, the nightmares had returned with a vengeance. This time however, a new one was added to the mix. She dreamt she was on a cliff side. The roles were reversed in this dream. She was the one who could fly, and Clark was the one who had to climb using his muscles. In the dream, Lois knew that it was important for not only Clark but everyone else that he make it to the top. Lois would watch him climb, and then see the _monster_ cross the cliff side to attack him. The lower half of the creature was a huge, hideous black spider. The top half was Lana in all of her stunning beauty. The spider would weave its web, and Clark would be able to break free a couple of times, but in the end he would become ensnared. The Lana-spider would then make its way over to him, sink her fangs deep into his neck, and drain his life away. Lois could only watch in horror as Clark died while glowing green venom oozed from his wounds. Lois would wake up each morning with feelings of terror mixed with failure at not being able to save Clark.

After suffering through those dreams for a while, Lois pilfered a couple of Clark's flannel shirts when she had stopped by to share in Martha's famous cooking. She had slept in the shirts at the farm, and Lois hoped that by sleeping in them again she would be able to stave off the nightmares once again. Her plan worked for the most part. The shirts held off her regular nightmares and brought back some of the more entertaining, panty soaking dreams. The cliff side nightmare stuck around, but was less intense in its horror when she awoke.

This had gone on until about 3 months before the USO dance when Lois had finally admitted to herself how she felt about "Smallville". Her nightmares changed. She started out by warning Clark, but he got caught in the web anyway. Later she tried to fight Lana, but either Lana was too quick, or Clark would stop her saying she shouldn't take a life. While he talked to Lois, Lana would always attack him from behind and kill him. Lois was waking up in tears more often than not.

Everything changed when Chloe had asked her to go with them to the charity USO dance. Chloe had told her that Clark had agreed to come, and that they could double date. Lois was determined to not let this opportunity get away and had enlisted Chloe's help in "Operation Smallville".

The night before the dance, Lois had the nightmare again. Clark was midway up the cliff side, and Lois knew the Lana-spider would soon make an appearance. She was working through possible attack scenarios when a beautiful blonde woman appeared next to her. "Hello, Lois," the woman said. The other woman was floating in the air next to her. She was wearing a white outfit somewhere between a ceremonial robe and a gown. On the front of the gown was the stylized letter "S" that Clark had taken to wearing on his shirt as the Blur.

"Uh … Hi, you're new here," Lois replied, not thinking of anything else to say.

The other woman noticed Lois looking at the shield emblem, and smiled patiently at Lois. "Actually, I've been here all along. It's only now that you're finally ready to see me. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? That little bitch will be crawling out of her hole any minute now," she suggested. "You are right, you know. It is important to the future of this world, and countless others that he makes it past this cliff, but that isn't why I'm here. I'm here because my son is trouble, and you're the one person who can help him," the woman stated. Lois nodded her head, ready to help Clark. "Tell me what happens when he tries to go it alone," the woman commanded.

Lois knew her answers would be important. "He can't get through. She kills him every time," she replied. The thought caused her to clench her fists in fury and frustration.

"You're right. He cannot survive on his own," the woman agreed. "What happens when you attack Lana?" she asked.

Tears filled Lois' eyes. "I fail. I can't stop her, and she kills him," she sobbed.

"Correct again," the woman said. "Lois, neither one of you is living anywhere close to your true potential. The correct answer lies somewhere down there. Here she comes, better hurry," she told her. Lois saw the Lana-spider begin its assent. "One last thing, Lois. Remember to call him by the right name," the woman said with a hint of a smile as she faded out of view.

Lois thought about what the woman had said, and tried to come up with a plan. The meaning of the pop quiz clicked in her mind, and she swooped down to where Clark was climbing. She remembered what the woman had told her. "Clark! The queen bitch is coming. We have to face her together, or you’re spider kibble again," she screamed. Clark ignored her, and kept climbing. The creature was getting closer. "Shit! Farm-boy, we need to get our act together," she yelled. There was no response from Clark. Lois looked over her shoulder, and could clearly make out Lana's features. She thought back to the symbol the woman was wearing. "Blur! I need your help to get us out of here," she pleaded. Lana was almost on top of them. The spider bitch reared up, ready to strike. "God dammit, Smallville! Take my hand!" Lois screamed, ready to pull him off of the cliff.

Clark looked over at her, and shot his hand out to take hers. "Lois?" was all he managed to get out before the Lana-spider bit down on the arm Clark was using to hold onto the cliff wall. Lois saw it all in slow motion. The terrible fangs that had taken her love's life so many times before shattered into a thousand pieces. Clark turned his head around to look at the creature that had been haunting her dreams, and he let go of the cliff. Instead of falling, Clark was floating, just like Lois. He backhanded the beast off of the cliff, sending it tumbling into the abyss below.

They hung suspended in mid-air, grinning at each other. "Thanks, Lois. I really needed that. So… what do you want to do now," he asked with a sexy grin on his face.

Lois floated closer to him so that their lips almost touched. She whispered, "Well, I can think of a few things..."

The alarm clock buzzed, and woke Lois up the morning before the big dance. She struggled to recall the details of her nightmare. For once, she couldn't remember any of the details. All she could recall was a feeling of being complete and the overwhelming need to make "Operation Smallville" a success.

**House of El**

Lois was in the borderland between sleep and wakefulness the morning after the USO dance. Normally, she didn't tarry there due to her nightmares, but this morning she was totally at peace. As she slowly swam up to full consciousness, Lois became aware of her senses. First, she smelled the odor she had come to associate with Clark Kent. She had realized it was that smell on his shirts that had helped her relax at night. Lois loved that smell, and was happy that there was so much more of it this morning for some reason. The next sense she was aware of was that of her hearing. She heard the heavy, rhythmic breathing of someone in bed with her. Touch was the next sense to come online. Lois felt that someone was curled up next to her, his arm across her, cupping her breast. Judging by what was poking her in the back, he also had morning wood. Lois smiled. She didn't need to open her eyes as the memory of last night came back to her. She lowered her head and kissed his arm. "Good morning, Smallville," she whispered.

"Good morning, Lois," Clark answered before kissing her shoulder gently. Lois noticed he had not let go of her breast.

Lois was quite happy with where his hand was so she kept her back to him. She stroked his arm gently. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said, kissing his arm again. She was rewarded by him gently kneading her breast.

"It's OK. I'm a real light sleeper, and since we're both up, I figured we could continue where we left off," Clark said in a husky voice. He blew softly on Lois' earlobe.

Lois reached behind her, and grasped that which had been poking her. "You're up all right," she agreed. "You know, I can think of some uses for this thing, if you don't mind of course?" Lois asked politely.

"Oh please, be my guest," Clark replied earnestly. Lois let go of his shaft, and moved her top leg behind her, over Clark's top leg. She reached between her legs and grabbed his penis again. Lois put the head of his cock at the opening of her pussy. Clark didn't have to wait for an invitation. He thrust his hips forward, and buried his shaft inside her.

They both moaned at the same time. Lois enjoyed the fact that Clark didn't move at first. They just lay there drinking in the sensations of being together. Just as she was about to give him a gentle suggestion, Clark brought his hand down from her breast and began to slowly massage her clit. He didn't move his hips at all until he heard her start to breathe quicker. Clark rotated his hips and slowly pulled his cock almost all of the way out of her, keeping the same tempo on her clit the whole time. Clark thrust hard and deep into Lois while speeding up the work his hand was doing. He then slowed his fingers and gently pulled almost all the way out of her.

Lois thought she was going to explode after a minute of the speed up - slow down rhythm Clark had established. He had brought her to the brink of orgasm several times, only to have him slow even further down to hold her off. She took in a breath to scream at him when Clark put a hand over her mouth to silence her. "Customers have come in downstairs," he whispered. Lois looked back at him with a curious glint to her eyes. "Super-hearing," he explained. She nipped his hand so he would move it.

"Fuck me proper already, or I'm making breakfast," she threatened. Her father had once suggested her cooking was a clear violation of the Geneva Convention.

Clark smiled and replied, "Well when you put it that way …" He pulled out, and rolled Lois onto her back. Clark put a hand on each thigh and gently raised her legs so they were bent at the knee. He lowered himself onto her and plunged deep within. Lois let out a yelp of pleasure earning her a look of reproach from Clark who then used his x-ray vision to see if anyone was looking up at the ceiling. No one was, and he got back to pleasuring his woman. Lois grabbed his ass cheeks and demanded the tempo be set fast. Clark obliged and kept his thrusting quick and deep. Lois wrapped her legs around Clark's waist, drawing him that much deeper. Eventually all of the morning's build up cascaded over, and Lois had the orgasm of her life. She couldn't help herself, it felt too good. Lois let out a deafening, "Oh god, Smallville! Yes! Yes!" Clark was overcome by her passion and came as well.

Clark was supporting his weight on his arms. He didn't dare use his x-ray vision now. He was too scared to find out what he would see. He mentally shrugged and then kissed Lois. "I guess this means I get to make breakfast then," he said happily.

**House of El**

Martha Kent had woken early to the sounds of the farm. She was lonely, and decided to go into town for a coffee. When she pulled into the Talon parking lot, she saw the limo from last night parked across the street. " _I wonder if they all crashed here last night? They must have come in pretty late,_ " she mused as she walked into the coffee house. Martha saw Clark's friend Bart Allen leaning on the far end of the counter flirting with one of the clerks. He was engrossed in the conversation, and he didn't hear her walk up behind him. Martha ordered her coffee and listened in on the conversation.

"Bart, hello?" the clerk said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something. My … uh … job makes me a little jumpy some times," he apologized. "You were saying," Bart stated.

"I was saying thank you for these wonderful coffee beans you brought me this morning. I can't believe how fresh they are," the clerk stated. "Where did you get them?" she asked.

Bat did a little flourish with his hand and bowed. "For you my sweet, chica, I went all the way to Columbia," Bart said with a fake Spanish accent. Martha Kent rolled her eyes. She knew Bart was as fast as Clark and had probably done just as he said.

Martha tuned out the rest of the flirting, wistfully remembering the days when she and Jonathan had first started dating. When her coffee arrived, she picked it up and turned to go find a table. She hadn't taken but two steps when she and the rest of the coffee house heard, "Oh god, Smallville! Yes! Yes!" coming from above them.

Bart spun around, his head tilted upwards, looking at the ceiling. "That's my boy! Way to go Clark! Yeah!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist. Bart lowered his head, and looked right into Martha Kent's shocked face. "Shiiiiiiit," he exclaimed slowly as if all of the air was being let out of him. "Ah … ah … hi, Mrs. K, how are you?" he tried lamely for small talk.

Martha blinked a few times, and then shook her head. She smiled at Bart. "I'm fine, Bart. What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring the outburst from the apartment upstairs.

Bart was turning as red as his hoodie. "Oliver loaned Clark and Lois one of his limos for the weekend. I'm doing driver duty this morning. Those of us who are _close_ to Clark decided to rotate through so he could feel like he could be himself," Bart explained.

"I'm glad he has friends like you guys," Martha stated warmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to the farm," she said. Martha thought for a moment before suggesting, "Bart, go ahead and take the limo back to Metropolis. I'm pretty sure they won't be needing it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clark stood in the middle of Lois' apartment kitchen trying to figure out what he could make them for breakfast using the odd ingredients he saw. He was extremely grateful he had taken Lois on her word and done what he had needed to keep her from making breakfast. He wasn't sure even _his_ stomach could handle coco-puffs and Coke, since she was out of milk. Inspiration hit him and he called Bart, since Victor had told him that Bart would be covering the morning limo shift.

The phone rang a couple of times and Bart answered timidly, "Hello, you've reached Impulse Courier Service. I … uh … can't come to phone right now … I'm delivering something, so leave your name and number after the beep," he lied. Clark could hear the noise of road travel in the background.

"Nice try, Bart. What's up?" Clark asked. "Sounds like you're driving. I thought you were our chauffer," he said.

"Sorry, Amigo. Something has … come up, and I need to head back to Metropolis. Since you and I are the only ones who can make it there and back in _no_ time flat, I decided to take the limo with me. I didn't want to make Oliver have to send someone else out here to get it," Bart replied, coming up with what he thought was a good excuse. What Bart thought however was, " **And** _I can't look at you and keep a straight face after being in the same room with your mom, while you and Lois made loud monkey sex right above us. I'll never be able to have coffee and a muffin with your mom again without thinking dirty thoughts_." Bart's thoughts then began to drift off into wondering if Martha Kent was a cougar who liked short guys.

"Hey Bart, that's really considerate of you. My mom sure would be proud of how much you've matured since we first met," Clark said, having no idea what Bart was thinking. Bart almost ran the limo into a ditch. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine for transportation. I told Lois about my secret, and today I'm going to go into more detail about my powers and where I came from," he stated. Clark remembered Lois' earlier outburst. "Uh, Bart, you didn't happen to be in the Talon this morning, were you?" he asked.

"Me? Nope. I was never there. I had the music up way loud in the limo so I couldn't hear a thing," Bart replied. "Hey, Clark traffic is getting kind of bad. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," Bart lied and hung up. The image of Martha Kent's face while she heard Lois was still flashing before his eyes.

Clark hung up his cell phone. He started to wonder what Bart had meant by the comment about having the music up, when Lois walked into the kitchen, nude. He smiled at her and took her in his arms. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Bart. He had to head back to Metropolis, so our limo for the weekend is gone," Clark answered. He saw her look of disappointment. "Lois, this is a good thing," he insisted. Clark tapped his chest and bragged, "I’m the Blur, remember. I can carry you anywhere faster than you can imagine." Clark looked around the kitchen another time. "How about we get dressed and I take you back to the farm. There I can make you a decent breakfast, and we can tell my mom about us," he suggested.

Lois hesitated before speaking. "Do you think she will be OK with us?" she wondered. "She is the closest thing to mother I have, and I want her approval more than anything," Lois admitted. She buried her head in his chest.

"Lois, she loves you. I love you. Looking back, I kind of get the feeling she was trying to steer me towards you the whole time," he said with sincerity. "I think she will be very happy. That is why I want her to be the first to now we are 'going steady'," Clark stated.

"You're right. Let me hit the bathroom, and then get some clothes on. While I do that, why don't you get us some coffees from downstairs?" Lois suggested. Clark gulped and started looking for his pants. He had thought ahead and brought a change of clothes so he wouldn't have to wear the RAF uniform today.

Clark walked down the stairs wearing a pair of tan slacks and a light purple dress shirt. It was a change from his usual primary color scheme, but he had wanted to look nice for Lois in case he needed a change of clothes. Most of the customers from earlier had left. A few had stuck around just in case the stars of the "morning show" decided to make an appearance. Clark's super-hearing picked up a couple appreciative gasps when he stepped into the little café.

Most of the high school aged waitresses were refusing to look in his direction, not trusting themselves. Clark walked up to the register and ordered two of Lois' favorite coffees to go. The girl taking his order didn't seem to realize who he was. Clark was thankful for small miracles. The clerk had finished taking his order when she was bumped into by one of the waitresses who handed her an order written on a slip of paper. The clerk read it and her head snapped up to look at Clark. He felt his cheeks flush when he caught her eyes glance up at the ceiling for an instant. She looked back at Clark and her eyes became huge; a hint of a smile playing on her lips. She turned her back to Clark and leaned forward slightly. Unfortunately for Clark's composure, he could see her face in the mirror behind the counter. He watched her slowly mouth the word "WOW!" to her friend. Clark was sure he had turned an even bright shade of red.

The manager came up with his order and shooed the clerk away. He remembered her as being a year ahead of him in high school. "Sorry about that, Clark," she apologized.

"Um, earlier this morning …" he tried to get out.

"Oh, yeah. The whole place heard," she said nodding her head. "By showing your gorgeous face down here after that performance, I think you might have just caused a run on batteries in the local stores," she mused. "Here, these are on the house," she offered. The manager winked at him and handed him the coffees.

Clark thanked the manager for the coffees and started back to the stairs. He wanted to melt into the floor and it took all of his will power not to super-speed back up to the apartment. He somehow made it back inside to Lois without blowing his cover. Lois looked at his expression and guessed at what had happened. "Oops," was all she said. Lois was wearing a low cut, red button-down shirt and a pair of tight jeans. She had the sleeves rolled up on the shirt to give it a casual appearance.

Clark looked at her and started to snicker. It turned into a chuckle, which turned into a full-blown laugh. "Lois, it's my fault that I got embarrassed, not yours," he said.

"Damn straight, Boy Scout. Let's go, I'm hungry," she replied.

"All right. Usually I don't get to plan this out, so why don't you hold the coffees, and I'll hold you," Clark suggested. Lois took both coffees and hopped into Clark's arms. He was holding her as if she weighed nothing at all. "You should probably close your eyes. I don't want them to get wind burned," he said.

Lois closed her eyes and had the brief sensation of movement. It lasted for about two seconds. When she felt sun on her face Lois opened her eyes. They were in the driveway between the barn and the house at the Kent farm. Lois nodded her head and stated, "Not bad, Smallville." She cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's your distance range?"

"I have no idea. Bart and I raced around the equator once and I didn't get winded," Clark told her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Awesome! This is going to come in handy when it comes to vacation time. Think of the money we'll save on transportation costs," Lois stated happily. She paused before going on. "You said Bart, right? You mean the little blonde flirt who wears red more often than you do?" she asked.

"Yeah, he works with Oliver and AC. Come to think about it, most of my closest friends are on that team," Clark admitted.

"So, you hang out with a group of 'super friends'," Lois paraphrased. "That explains why you're dating me," Lois told him. She leaned up and kissed him. "Let's head inside," she suggested.

Lois and Clark walked into the house hand and hand. They found Martha in the kitchen making breakfast. Clark made his way into the kitchen, and gave his mother a hug. "I was up kinda early so I figured I would make breakfast," Martha told him. Lois looked at the table and saw three place settings.

Lois was amused until she saw a coffee cup from the Talon on the kitchen island. The cup was placed on the edge and was keeping a receipt from blowing away. " _Oh no! No … No … No!_ _"_ Lois thought. She picked up the receipt and read the time and date. " _Oh crap,"_ was the only coherent thought she could make. Eventually, her mind cleared enough that she was able to make out the small talk between mother and son.

"So, Clark how was your evening?" Martha asked.

"Great. We had a wonderful time at the dance and we …" Clark replied before he was interrupted.

"Clark!" Lois coughed. She nervously ran her hand through her hair. Martha looked at her sweetly. "There's that … thing you were going to show me outside before breakfast," she improvised.

"Right, Lois. We're going to talk about all of those things, but we can do it after breakfast," Clark said.

Lois closed her eyes and sighed. When she reopened them, she said in a tone that left no room for discussion, "Smallville … outside … now!" Lois looked at Martha who was maintaining an expression of complete innocence. Lois smiled quickly at her, grabbed Clark by the arm, and dragged him outside. Before he could say anything, she shoved the receipt in his hand. He looked down at it and carefully read it. When he looked back up at Lois, all of the color had drained from his face. Lois was worried he was going into full shock. Together they slowly turned their heads to look at the kitchen window where Martha was watching them. She smiled and waved. Lois and Clark automatically waved back. Martha held up the skillet to signify that breakfast was ready. Clark tilted his head forwards and rested his forehead against Lois'.

"I guess she already knows we're serious," Clark whispered. Lois chuckled and took his hand. They walked back into the farmhouse where Martha had set up the breakfast. When they had all sat down, Clark took a deep breath and looked at his mother. "Might as well make it official, Lois and I seeing each other, romantically," he said.

"What he is trying to say is that we love each other and we finally took the blinders off long enough to see it," Lois interjected.

Martha smiled at the two of them. "It's about time. As for anything that might have been heard this morning, I'm going to save that one to embarrass you two with my grandkids someday," Martha warned them. "Until then, let's all agree to NEVER talk about it again," she suggested. She was greeted by enthusiastic nods from both of Lois and Clark. Martha made eye contact with Clark, looking for some sign that he had told Lois about his secret. He had said that he wouldn't enter into a serious relationship with Lois without telling her, but Martha didn't want to say anything if he hadn't.

Lois watched the non-verbal interplay between mother and son. "Yes, Mrs. Kent, he told me about being an alien," Lois said. She reached across the table to hold Clark's hand. "I told him last night, and I'll tell him as many times as he needs to hear it. I don't care what planet he is from. He's my Smallville, and I'm not letting him go," she promised.

Martha heard the obvious love in the words Lois had said. She looked at the young couple and started to cry. Lois looked worried. Martha scooted back from the table, and made her way to Lois' chair. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and kissed the top of her head. "Lois, stopping calling me 'Mrs. Kent'. To you, I'm Mom," Martha ordered. Lois returned the motherly hug, knowing she would always be part of this woman's family. Martha sat back down at her place and said, "Let's finish breakfast, and then you two can head to the barn where Clark can fill you in on more details."

They finished breakfast and Lois offered to help with the dishes. Martha refused and ushered the couple outside. Clark led Lois up to the loft. "Where do you want me to start?" Clark asked.

" _We can start on the desk and then move on to the couch … oh, I think he means about his history and powers,"_ Lois thought. "How about where you're from? How much do you know about it?" she asked.

"I don't really know that much about it," Clark replied. "It was called Krypton. It was destroyed in a civil war the same day I was sent here. My mother and father sent me to Earth to escape the destruction of the planet. Those meteor rocks … they're fragments of my home planet. My father's name was Jor-El and my mother's name was Lara-El," he explained.

"Oh, so your family name is El. Does that mean your real name is Clark El?" Lois asked.

Clark chuckled for a moment. "I actually never thought about it that way. Clark Kent is the name my folks gave me when they found me in the cornfield. The name my Kryptonian parents gave me was Kal-El," Clark said.

"Never thought I would be the type to be finding out a guy's first name the day _after_ great sex," Lois teased him. She looked him up and down and then cocked her head to one side. "You know, 'Kal-El' does sort of suit you, but if it's all right with you, I'm going to stick with Smallville," she told him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Clark replied. He then went on to discuss his powers and weaknesses.

They spent the morning in question and answer mode. Sometimes Lois' questions would help Clark get a firmer grasp on the concept himself. Other times, he had no answer for her questions, and had her write them down so he could ask them to the Jor-El program in the Fortress. Lois had been shocked to hear that he had regular conversations with his dead father. She was less shocked to hear that the AI was something of a prick. "I guess our fathers have something in common at least," she quipped.

Martha came by the barn at around lunch time. She had her laptop in her hands. Clark had just finished discussing his relationship with his biological cousin, Kara. Clark heard the barn door open and he yelled down, "It's OK, we're decent." His super-hearing picked up Martha's relieved sigh.

"I just wanted to let you two know I was headed into town to have lunch with Chloe. I won't be back until around 6 or 7. I left some sandwiches in the fridge and if Clark drinks straight from the orange juice container, smack him please," Martha told them.

"Thanks … Mom," Lois and Clark said together. Martha laughed and got into her car. She drove off to Smallville.

Lois and Clark stood at the loft window and waved. They listened to the noise of the car as it got farther and farther away. They looked at each other and smiled. Clark ran his fingers through Lois' hair. "Do you want to head inside?" he asked.

Lois looked around the loft and spotted a couple of blankets. "Not if you dragged me, Smallville. You have no idea how many fantasies I've had about us in this loft. It's time to try some of them out," she replied as she licked her lips.

Clark grabbed Lois' hand and pressed it against the front of his pants. She felt his already sizable erection. "Trust me, Lois. I'm pretty familiar with fantasies involving you, me, and this loft," he told her. He drew her to him and they kissed. Their lips parted and their tongues slowly danced in and out of each other's mouths. While they were kissing, Lois untucked Clark's shirt. He returned the favor. Clark put his left hand underneath her shirt, and let it rest on the small of her back for a moment. He then slid his hand around to her stomach where he traced a line downwards. He stopped at the waist band of her jeans. "Uh, oh … roadblock," he joked.

Clark took his hand out from underneath her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans. His hands reversed directions and unbuttoned her blouse. Clark saw she was wearing a red satin bra under her shirt. Much to his delight, the bra clasped in the front. Clark might have had super powers, but even he had a hard time figuring out how to suavely unclasp a bra from the back. He kissed her lips briefly and then stepped back. Clark let his hands graze lightly over the exposed flesh of her breasts before he undid the clasp. He slid his hands under the cups of her bra and felt the heavy softness of her breasts. Clark slid his arms around her, drawing her into him once more for a kiss.

Lois' sensitive nipples rubbed against the fabric of Clark's dress shirt. She moved her chest slightly side to side to increase the friction. She was somewhat disappointed when Clark disengaged again. He brought up his right hand and traced a line from her lips, down her throat, and to the middle of her cleavage. He continued his movement down until he stopped again at her waist. This time he stopped at the zipper of her jeans. Clark knelt in front of her and unzipped her jeans. Lois put a hand on each of his shoulders to balance herself as he slid her jeans off of her. Clark was a little surprised to see that instead of matching red underwear, Lois was wearing a simple pair of dark blue, cotton panties. The blue material looked almost black from how wet it was at her entrance.

Lois gave Clark a conspiratorial wink and said, "I figured I would be going through a lot these with you around, so I tossed a few extra pair in my purse."

Clark smiled as he slid the soaked panties off of her. He then picked her up, and sat her at the edge of the desk. Clark couldn't believe how erotic Lois looked right then, sitting on his desk wearing nothing but her shirt and bra, both of them open exposing everything to his touch. Clark knelt again and began kissing her legs at the knees. While he kissed her thigh, he slid first one finger and then two into her wet hole. Lois moaned and grabbed Clark's hair. She was amazed at how erotic it was to have Clark be doing this to her while he was completely dressed.

Lois was frustrated that Clark made his way with his mouth to her pussy with agonizing slowness, but she was eventually rewarded for her patience. He started lapping at her juices and exploring everything with his tongue. She soon found that one of his (and definitely now one of hers) favorite motions was to start with his tongue thrust as far deep as it would go in her pussy and then slowly draw it upwards and out. Clark would finish the motion with a quick flick of his tongue on her clit. Lois had to take her hands off of Clark's head and put them behind her to stabilize herself, her body shaking in ecstasy. Soon, Lois was bucking her hips into Clark's face. Clark responded by focusing his tongue on her clit and putting two fingers back inside of her. He sped up his tongue motion far faster than what a human man could do. Lois had to lean back on her elbows as her strength focused elsewhere. Not having to worry about anyone hearing, Lois tiled her head back and screamed as the first wave of the mind-blowing orgasm hit her. She continued to thrust her hips into his face and rode out several more waves until finally they subsided to minor after-shocks.

Lois took a couple of deep breaths and then looked her lover in the eyes, her need fueling her. "Super-speed out of those clothes right now and get on that couch," she ordered. She blinked and both of them were completely naked. Their clothes (except for her wet panties) were folded neatly on the desk behind her. The blankets she had seen earlier were laid out on the couch and so was Clark. Lois ran to him. "Your mom will be back in 6 hours. Let's make them count," she suggested.

**House of El**

It was almost 6 O'clock and Lois was getting dressed in the loft. She had managed to get a new pair of panties, her bra, and the jeans on without too many distractions. She was putting on the shirt when Clark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She sighed and leaned back against him. He had only managed to get his slacks on. "Smallville, we really should either get dressed or get married so we don't worry about people catching us in the buff in our barn," she teased him.

"Lois Lane? Are you proposing to me?" Clark asked in a somewhat mock surprised voice. She hit his arm and then turned around to face him.

"No I'm not. I'm still very traditional when it comes to that, but what if I were?" Lois asked. "What would you say?" she asked. Lois looked into Clark's face, trying to read his reaction. She saw him thinking things through and then come to a decision. She was startled when he let go of her and walked away from her.

"Lois, there is something I need to show you," Clark said very seriously. He opened up a locked drawer on his desk, and pulled out a small cube about 4 inches to a side. She saw that it was hinged at the top. Clark reverently opened the box and took out a small silver bracelet. In the center of the bracelet was an aquamarine diamond. Etched into the stone was the same symbol that Clark was wearing as the Blur. She realized she had also seen the symbol in her dreams. Clark put the box down, and held the bracelet in his hand. "Lois, this is from my home world. It is very old. Somehow it made its way to Earth and into the hands of the Kawache tribe," he told her. "They have an ancient tribal legend about me that says only my soulmate, the one I am destined to share my life with should wear this," he explained.

Clark looked down at the bracelet in his hand and took a deep breath. He took her right hand and went down on one knee. Lois covered her mouth with her other hand. Clark closed his eyes for a second, and then looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. She had taken her left hand away from her face and was smiling. "Lois Lane, will you be my soulmate? Will you marry me?" he asked with all of his heart.

Lois knelt in front of Clark and held his hands in hers. "Yes, my wonderful Smallville. I will be your soulmate and your wife, but you have to do the cooking," she answered him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed her future husband. Clark slipped the bracelet around her wrist. The two ends suddenly flowed together like living metal. The gem flashed a brilliant blue and then subsided. "Was that supposed to happen?" Lois asked.

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "I always thought it was just a piece of metal. I didn't know it would actually react to you," he said. At that moment Clark heard the crystal chime that told him he was being summoned to the Fortress. "Dammit, not now!" he swore.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked.

"The fortress I told you about, it just called me and told me that I need to come right away," Clark replied. Lois raised her eyebrow. "It sends out a tone that only I can hear," he explained.

"Kinda of a 'C sharp' type of note - like the kind you get by running your finger around the rim of nice crystal glassware?" Lois asked him. She had heard the same tone just a moment ago. They both looked down at the bracelet which was now softly glowing. "I guess I got an invite as well," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Lois and Clark both looked down at the glowing blue crystal in the silver bracelet he had just given her. "Where did you say this fortress was again?" Lois asked him.

"Near the North Pole," Clark replied absent mindedly. He couldn't take his eyes off of the bracelet. "Lois, I'm not sure you should go. Every time a human has gone to the Fortress, Jor-El has made it bad for them," he told her. "The bracelet must be telling him that I have found the woman that I have chosen to be my wife. He probably isn't too happy that you're human. I think he would rather I was monk," Clark complained. "Tell you what, I'll go there, tell him where to go stick his control crystal, and be back before you know it. I don't want him anywhere near you," he said angrily.

Lois _felt_ something from the bracelet that she knew was impossible to describe to Clark. "Something tells me it's going to be ok," she said. "Smallville, as long as we are together, we can face anything. Besides, I'm not starting our relationship hiding from the AI of your dead father," she told him. Lois looked around for her shirt and put it on. She pulled her hair out of the collar. Clark leaned against the support beam and smiled at her. "What?" she asked.

Clark's smile widened. "It's amazing how many of those little things you do that I just love to watch; like you flipping your hair like that, or how you storm into a room when you have a hot lead. I know this sounds crazy Lois, but I even love how you always put that same coffee mug down exactly 4 inches to the left of your computer monitor," Clark said.

Lois blushed and ran her hand down Clark's chest. " ** _I love how that some farm boy magically makes that mug appear on my desk every morning, cleaner than a surgical ward,_** _"_ Lois thought. She was getting a little embarrassed from his compliments. Lois decided to change the subject, "Smallville, something _is_ bothering me about our upcoming visit to the Arctic North. I know you can run there, but you told me that Kara and other people from your planet can fly. Why don't you?" she asked. "You said that you could when you were 'Kal'," she reminded him.

Clark stood there in nothing but his slacks, his shirt in his hands. He had thought about that question a lot. "Kara told me flight has something to do with confidence in one's self. When I asked her what to do after you gain confidence, she just looked at me funny. She told me you just … flew," Clark tried to explain.

"So for you to fly, you just have to believe in yourself?" Lois asked in disbelief. She walked behind Clark and smacked him in the back of the head. "OK, try it now," she said.

Clark got a case of the giggles. "All right, Lois," he chuckled. Clark stood with his hands on his hips and looked suavely at her. He gave her a sexy wink that gave her the giggles. He looked up at the ceiling and dramatically said, "FLY … aarrrrrghhhhh!" The last bit was cut off as he rocketed through the roof of the barn faster than the speed of sound. Lois stepped under the hole and looked up into the sky, unable to see any trace of Clark other than his pants which had gotten snagged on a jagged beam. Lois saw his boxers were still on his desk and wondered if this was the last time Clark was going to try going commando.

"OOoooohhhh … shiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!" Clark screamed as he tore through the atmosphere at hyper-sonic speeds. He sensed rather than saw the business jet that was rapidly approaching. Clark shifted his awareness into hyper-speed and made the instinctive maneuvers necessary to avoid ramming through the wing. He took the opportunity to catch his breath and grabbed a hold of the cabin door for support.

Tess Mercer sat in the Queen Corporation jet and downed her 5th shot of tequila. The business deal in Japan had gone off all right, but her sources had told her that Clark had been seen kissing that infuriating reporter, Lois Lane, at a charity dance. She had thrown away her chance with Oliver to be with Clark who had made it clear that he wasn't interested in her. " ** _Oh, well_** _,"_ she thought, " ** _At least I can fantasize about that alien stud._** _"_ Tess glanced out her window and saw a nude Clark Kent hanging on to the side of the plane. Their eyes met for a moment. Tess looked straight ahead of her, rubbed her eyes, and then looked back out the window to see that there was nothing on the side of the plane. The steward came by and started to pour another shot. Tess put her hand over the shot glass. "Thanks, I think I've had enough," she told him.

Clark had regained his bearings and let go of the plane. He free fell and obtained terminal velocity. He willed himself to go faster and to the left. As he rocketed downward, he again broke the sound barrier. Clark thought right and moved right; he thought up and shot up wards. His body moved to his every thought, defying the "laws" of gravity. Clark looked down and was grateful for taking the time to study satellite maps of the US. He shot back home and landed through the same hole he had made.

As soon as Clark landed, Lois rushed to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank god, you're safe. I didn't think smacking you on the head would actually work. I'm sorry," Lois rambled. She let go of him to look him over.

"Lois, relax. It wasn't the head smack that did anything. It was you believing in me that gave me the strength to believe in myself. It was amazing, Lois," Clark said.

"If you say 'better than sex' I'm leaving you," Lois warned.

"Not even in the same galaxy, Lois," Clark chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He passionately kissed her. Lois felt and saw his excitement rise. The crystal tone rang again while her crystal illuminated the interior of the loft.

Lois sighed deeply. "Go get some clothes on. It doesn't look like we will be getting any peace until _we_ answer these pages," Lois said. She walked past Clark and patted Clark, Jr. as she did. Clark super-sped off to the farm house and returned a moment later in his favorite jeans, blue tee shirt, and red denim jacket.

He had a large women's parka in his hand. "I took my mom to the Fortress once," he explained as he handed the coat to Lois. "Until I get a little more experience with the flight thing, I think I should run," he said. Lois nodded enthusiastically. She had no plans on showing up at the Fortress a charred hunk of reentry debris. Clark picked Lois up. "Whatever Jor-El says, I love you and he can't keep us apart," he told her.

Lois clenched and then unclenched her fist. "Let him try, Smallville. I doubt he has ever faced anybody like Lois Lane," she said menacingly. Clark kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes in preparation for the journey north.

**House of El**

** (Earlier that day) **

Martha Kent sat at the restaurant table with Chloe. Martha had insisted they eat somewhere other than the Talon. She wasn't sure she was ready to face that place so soon after the morning outburst. Martha had her laptop open, and was showing Chloe the pictures she had taken the night of the charity USO dance.

Chloe was happily browsing through photos when she saw that one of the files had been renamed already. Instead of a numerical sequence, this one was named "Family". Chloe clicked on it to bring it up to full screen size. She looked over at Martha, a question on her face. The photo was the one where Martha had posed them with her in her yellow dress suit and Lois in her red dress sitting in front of the boys in their royal blue RAF uniforms. 

Martha looked around to make sure they weren't being ease dropped on. "At first I didn't realize what I had done when I posed you guys like that. Normally I would have had each couple standing side by side, but my subconscious had me frame this shot like this," she explained. "When I saw the picture, I just knew I had to name it 'Family'," Martha stated. Chloe still looked confused. "Chloe, you've been to Clark's _Northern retreat_ more often than I have. What does this picture remind you of?" Martha asked.

Chloe looked at the picture again and tried to think about what she had seen in the Fortress. All of sudden it hit her. On one wall in the huge, white palace was a singular area of color. It was a blue pentagon shield with a smaller yellow pentagon in the center. The pentagon was outlined in red and there was a stylized letter "S" in the same color in the center of the shield, touching each side of the yellow pentagon. "The shield," Chloe murmured.

"I used to hate that thing, thinking of it as a symbol of Jor-el," Martha admitted. "But now, seeing the four of you together, something changed," she said. "Do you know what that shield is?" she inquired. Chloe shook her head no. "It is equivalent of Clark's family crest, his family name," she stated. "Clark is no longer my little boy, Chloe. That symbol no longer belongs to Jor-El in my mind. It belongs to Clark's now," Martha said proudly. Tears had started to form at the corners of her eyes. Like mothers had known for countless generations before her, Martha knew that one day her son would have to shoulder the responsibilities of being a man. Her son had to do it for two worlds. Chloe reached over and held Martha's hand. "Chloe, you and Oliver are not related to him by blood, but you are family, to him and me. Never forget that," Martha told the younger woman.

**House of El**

Lois opened her eyes to the harsh glare of the Northern sun. In front of her about a mile off was an amazing structure made of huge crystals that looked like they had grown straight out of the ice. The sunlight refracted through the crystals causing thousands of rainbows to dance around the base of the structure. Lois could feel the tension Clark was putting off. She remembered how he told her that the Fortress was created when he threw the primary control crystal into the ice. The alien technology then used the blueprints provided by his father prior to his death to build the structure. Lois reached over and grabbed Clark's hand. Even though she was completely in awe of the alien building in front of her, she decided to try to put Clark at ease a bit. She nodded her head in an exaggerated fashion and said, "It's sort of … ostentatious." This drew an appreciative chuckle from Clark. "Come on, let's get this over with," she suggested.

Clark picked her up again and Lois instantly found herself inside the building. The interior of the fortress was completely white. The supports that reached high into the sky above them were made from huge crystals. In the center of the room was what looked some sort of cross between a geode and a pipe-organ.

"Hello, Kal-El," said a pleasant feminine voice that came from everywhere in the room. "Welcome, Lois," she asked.

Clark took a defensive stance. Lois watched him and spun around to put her back to his. She also took up a fighting stance. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your dad has a really girly sounding voice," Lois said. She scanned the room, keeping her eyes moving, looking for an attack.

Clark spared an instant to glance behind him, giving Lois a dirty look. "That's not Jor-El," he told her.

"You're right, my son. I put him on hold for a while. He's a little cranky about it, but I don't give a damn," the woman's voice said. "I've wanted to talk to you for so long and thanks to Lois, I finally can," she said.

The voice triggered a memory in Lois. She vaguely remembered the voice from her recent dream. Lois's stance relaxed. She reached out and again took her lover's hand. Clark took the clue and no longer stood like he was ready for a fight. His grip on Lois' hand tightened slightly and she heard him whisper, "Mother?"

A hologram shimmered into existence in front of them. A slightly translucent woman wearing a white robe with the family crest of El was now smiling at them. Her blonde hair seemed to gently blow in a wind that existed only for her. "Yes, Kal, or least an AI programmed to respond like her," the Lara AI replied. She turned to face Lois. "My name is Lara-El, and I was Kal's mother. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that he has found someone as strong and caring as you are who can be my his equal," she told her. Lois started to blush. The hologram of Lara held her hand to her mouth and did an aside to Clark, loud enough for Lois to hear, "Of course Kal, it never hurts that she happens to be beautiful as well." This caused Lois to blush even more, and Clark to smile for a moment.

Clark's smile faded. "Forgive me for being suspicious, but you aren't acting at all like a Kryptonian AI," he said, even though he very much wanted to believe this was a representation of his mother. "If you are who you say you are; why are you only contacting me now?" Clark asked.

"I will answer those questions," boomed Jor-El's voice arrogantly.

"Oh, there's the prick," Lois muttered.

The hologram snickered. "He can get that way," Lara confided.

Jor-El decided to ignore them. "The Lara-El partner AI routine could not be activated until certain parameters had been met," he explained. "Now that those conditions have been met, her program is free to run. She is an original program sent with your ship. She is operating with an emotion replication sub-routine that was deemed unnecessary for my AI," Jor-El stated.

Lara rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to stick your ass back in the virtual memory buffer again?" Lara asked.

"No … that would limit my effectiveness," Jor-el said hesitantly. Clark's head was reeling. His dead parents were having an argument.

"Lois, you putting on the bracelet and accepting your role as Kal's soulmate allowed my program to become active. Just as the Jor-El AI is a training aid for Kal, I was designed to be a training aid for you," Lara explained.

Lois became nervous. "Train me for what?" she asked. Lois tightened her grip on Clark's hand.

Lara smiled warmly at Lois. "Your destiny," she replied simply. "I think to best explain this I should give you both a brief history lesson in regards to how Kryptonian society was set up," Lara said. "For as long as we had written history, our people banded together in houses to help them survive. The closest Earth analogy would be the Clans of Scotland. As we grew in technology and power, the clans made war on each other," Lara told them. "Eventually, things settled down so that there were five great houses with numerous sub-houses under them. The five houses formed a ruling government, of which the yellow pentagon symbol is a representation of," she stated. The hologram pointed to a wall where a large blue shield with a yellow pentagon bordered in red in the center of it hung. Lois recognized the "S" symbol in the center of the yellow pentagon. "Each of the great houses has a symbol that can be displayed inside the yellow field. A sub-house would be a smaller symbol next to the larger one," Lara continued.

Clark looked at the shield. "I always wanted to now. Why do we have two house symbols?" he inquired.

Lara's face brightened with pride. "Before the forming of the council, our people were tearing themselves apart. It took the alliance of the two greatest houses, Zod and El, to conquer the rest and force peace upon them," she replied. "The two leaders conferred and tried to come up with a way to make the peace last. The head of the House of Zod insisted that his friend Kal-El (yes, you were named after him) take up the mantle of king," Lara explained. "He refused and instead came up with the idea of sharing the power with the heads of the five Houses equally so that no one person would have absolute power," she stated. "This impressed Coref-Zod so much that he designed a second symbol for El, one that touches each of the five sides of the pentagon. That symbol was meant to convey wisdom and selflessness, the traits of a hero," she explained. "I have always preferred the second symbol for the House of El myself," she said with twinkling eyes. A second hologram appeared on a wall briefly showing Clark saving a family from a robber. Clark was dressed in his black "Blur" clothes, the "S" symbol clearly showing on the front of his shirt.

The hologram made a show of taking in a breath which amused Clark and Lois. "Anyway, the houses are run by their respective heads, which then pass that responsibility down to their first-born child," Lara said. "Jor-El and I were the last heads of the House of El. As our only heir, the responsibility of house leadership now falls to you," she told them.

Lois raised her hand as if in a press conference. Like she did in most press conferences, she didn't wait to be called on, "What happens if the first born is a girl?" she asked.

Lara's face took on a confused look. She cocked her head to the side. "What would that have to do with anything? You of all people should know that women can make the best leaders, Lois," Lara said. "Jor's mother was the previous head of the house and was quite the business woman," she stated. The hologram looked pointedly at the control column in the center of the room. "Her only flaw was that she might have been able to install more common sense into her sons," she sighed.

" ** _Oh wow, my dead soon-to-be mother law rocks_** _,"_ Lois thought. She mentally checked her grammar and nodded in satisfaction.

"Bear with me for a moment longer, Lois, and this will all start to make some sense," Lara said. "One of our beliefs is that we can never reach our full potential without our soulmate," she stated. "In order to lead, the head of a house cannot assume their title until they have formed their bond with their soulmate. The title of Head of House belongs to both partners in that pairing. The bracelet you now wear informed the Fortress of your bond. My role is to train you to be his other half, the other head of the House of El," Lara explained.

Lois looked at Clark and smiled. "It's kinda cute. They're asking me to be your alien princess," she said. She put her arm around his waist. This snapped Clark out of the partial shock he was in over hearing his mother's voice after so long. Lois looked at Lara. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Normally, the two of you would come forward and accept the raiments of leadership, but as it is, only Jor's made it intact. I'm having the Fortress' equipment create something for you, Lois, but it will take a few days," Lara admitted. "The outfits aren't made out of cloth, but something similar to what you would call nano-machines. They take a psychic reading of their new owner and adjust to fit them," Lara explained.

A crystal the size of a phone booth rose out of the floor in front of Lara. Inside was a long blue robe with the "S" shield on the center of the chest. The robe would hang to the floor if Clark wore it. A red cloak hung from the shoulders. " ** _Damn that is ugly_** _,"_ Lois thought. "Sorry Smallville, but you are not allowed to leave the premise dressed like that. A woman has to have her standards," she teased.

Lara ignored her future daughter-in-law's statement on what the raiment had said about her husband's psyche. Lara wished she could take the hands of the young couple that stood before her. She had to settle for a smile and began the litany for the swearing in of the new heads of house. "Kal-El you have found your soulmate and are now ready to take up the responsibilities for the head of one the five Great Houses of Krypton," she intoned. "Lois Lane, you have found your soulmate in my son and are now ready to join him in the duty of running one of the five Great Houses of Krypton," she stated formally. "Do you both accept this challenge knowingly and willingly for the good of the House of El?" she inquired.

The young couple, who were still holding hands, looked into each other's eyes. They replied to Lara-El in unison, "We do."

"Kal-El, step forward and take your raiment of duty," Lara said solemnly. Clark let go of Lois' hand and walked towards the blue robe as the crystal opened for him. Before he stepped inside, he looked over his shoulder and gave Lois a wink. Lois made a face at him to say she still thought the robe was hideous.

The instant Clark touched the raiment, the door slid shut and the crystal turned an opaque blue, hiding him from sight. The Fortress began humming, and the crystal Clark was in began to glow. Soon the Fortress was alive with a sea of sound as crystal after crystal rang out with a different tone. Lois became frightened for Clark and ran towards where he was encased. Lara calmed her by saying, "Lois, don't worry. The Fortress is acknowledging Kal as its master. The sounds you here are a form of celebration."

Lois turned around slowly in awe as she realized the whole building was somehow alive. Her back was turned to Clark when he emerged from the crystal. Lois noticed the lack of the glowing light and turned around. She leaned against a nearby column for support. "So, what do think?" Clark asked.

" ** _Wow_** _!"_ was the first thought to come to Lois' mind. Clark was standing in front of her in a form fitting, blue body suit and red boots that showed off every gorgeous muscle. The "S" shield was prominent in the middle of his chest. The cloak had transformed into a flowing cape with the "S" shield on the back. Lois noticed that the body suit was so form fitting, that his nether regions had been covered by a red bikini like thing to give him some semblance of privacy. To Lois' mind this only increased the sex appeal of his new outfit. "Ok, Smallville, _that_ I will let you be seen in public in," Lois stated. She walked around him drinking him in with her eyes. "At least you don't have to worry about anyone guessing your secret identity anymore," she teased. Lois walked over and ran her hand over Clark's flat stomach and down to his hips. "No one will be looking at your face while you're wearing this," she said while smacking his bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

Princess Diana of Themyscira had arrived in Manaus, Brazil a few weeks ago after her sisters on the island received intel on a sex slave ring being run there. Whoever was behind the snatching of young women was being careful, and hiding their headquarters with unusual skill. Diana had researched the pattern of kidnappings, tracked down one of the lower level flunkies, and had used her lasso of truth on him. He didn't know where the main compound was, but he did know that their leader was going trolling for a new victim the next day. He gave her his favorite hunting ground and a good description of the leader. Diana rendered her captive unconscious and used the lasso to remove any memory of her from his mind.

Diana chose a table near the back of the cafe to get a clear view of the doors. She fretted over her choice in clothes and tactics. She was dressed in a dark brown, leather mini-skirt and a loose fitting, white linen long sleeve blouse. The linen was for the humidity. The long sleeves were to hide her bracelets. The blouse was a perfect contrast for her eternally tanned skin. She drew the line at her shoes and wore sandals that she could fight in. It wasn't how she normally dressed, but she had to admit she did look nice. " ** _No Diana_** ," she thought to herself, " ** _It's not the clothes that bothering you, it's your plan._** " Diana had decided that the best way to shut down the sex slave ring was to hit it from the inside. Her plan was to convince the slaver that she was valuable property worth taking. She just wasn't sure she was able to pull off weak and submissive.

Even though she was at heart a humble person, Diana looked around the cafe at the other women and thought there would be no problem attracting his attention. There were bonuses to having Aphrodite mold your beauty out of clay herself. Diana's confidence in being his only target faded away when SHE walked into the cafe.

" ** _Oh Hera, she's beautiful!_** " Diana thought about the young, blonde American woman who had just walked in. The fact that she was from the U.S.A. was obvious in how she was dressed. She was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans, western boots, and an oversized button down, flannel shirt. The shirt was tied off in knot at the side to show a hint of toned midriff. The woman's hair was done up in a pony-tail. Diana instantly thought Midwest, probably somewhere like Kansas. The woman had sapphire blue eyes that twinkled in amusement. She looked like she was barely over 21 years old. 

Diana thought the young woman must be on some school trip and excited to be away from home for the first time. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about the blonde American was pulling her to her like iron filings to a loadstone. It wasn't just that she was very attractive; there was something else below the surface. Diana's musings were abruptly cut off when the slaver sat down next to the young, blonde woman and started chatting her up. "Shit!" Diana swore under her breath.

Kara-El, or Kara Kent as she was now known thanks to her "baby" cousin, had walked into the cafe Chloe had told her about. The JLA had gotten word of some human trafficking that had its origins in Brazil. J'onn had mind whammied some guy the day before that gave them the information they needed. Their captive's mind then seemed to break as he started babbling about thanking J'onn for not using a lasso on him. Their intel reports said the slave ring was heavily armed and had several women already in captivity in their compound. They called Kara and asked for her assistance, knowing she was almost as tough to destroy as her cousin Clark. Oliver had joked about calling Clark first, but decided against it saying he looked awful in drag.

Kara had chosen her outfit to scream Midwest girl. She figured that it would be something exotic down here. The extra clothing made no difference to her level of comfort, her Kryptonian heritage making her impervious to extremes in heat and cold. Kal sometimes had to remind her to throw something on when she went outside in winter when she wore just a tank top and shorts. She chose the table in the center to ensure the slaver would see her as soon as he came in.

Kara quickly looked around the room as she pretended to enjoy the alcoholic drink she had ordered. Like Kal, her alien physiology made it so that alcohol had no effect on her. As far as she knew, the only thing that could get her drunk would be the liquor "Phantom Zone" that had been bottled by her family's breweries. She wasn't aware of any that had survived the destruction of Krypton. As she looked around, she noticed the attractive brunette in a corner wearing a linen peasant blouse. The woman had intensity to her brown eyes that took Kara's breath away. Any further thought of the woman who would stand out in a crowd of millions was pushed aside as the slaver took a seat next to Kara.

"Let me welcome you to the Southern Hemisphere, my dear," the slaver said, putting on his most charming smile. He was blonde like Kara, in his late 30s, and dressed in a casual business suit with no tie. He was handsome and Kara could see how his good looks and Portuguese accent would disarm most women.

"Thank you," Kara replied, working on keeping her smile warm. "Everyone here has been so nice to me," she said.

"What brings such a lovely creature like you to bless us down here?" he asked.

"I'm here on a student exchange program. My classes start next month. I thought I would do some sightseeing before then," Kara said.

"All alone?" the slaver asked, his tone one of shocked dismay.

Kara pouted and said, "Hey! I'm 22. I can take care of myself." She hoped she had put enough doubt into her voice to make her acting convincing.

"I am sorry to say that even in our wonderful city there are people who couldn't resist taking advantage of such a beautiful young woman such as you," the slaver said sincerely. "I have taken the day off from my medical practice and would think of it as my civic duty if you would allow me to escort you today," he said with a flourish and a bow.

" ** _Wow, this guy couldn't be more full of shit if he were Ben Hubbard's field during fertilization time_** ," Kara thought. "I guess I'll be safe with a doctor," Kara said biting her lower lip. "You didn't by any chance happen to bring a car, did you? I'm exhausted from walking in this weather. How do you folks put up with this humidity?" she asked.

"My car is parked right outside," the slaver replied, his grin slipping into a predatory smile that Kara pretended to ignore. "Why don't we start your tour now? My car has air conditioning," he said.

Kara stood up and took the hand the man offered. He led her outside to a gray luxury car that was already running. The driver got out and opened the door for Kara. While she got in, she caught a brief glance of the beautiful brunette woman getting up from her table in a hurry and heading to the door. Kara smiled sweetly at the slaver as he joined her in the backseat. Her x-ray vision told her he had a gun stashed next to him under the seat. She relaxed and watched the scenery as they pulled away from the cafe.

Diana made it out of the café to see the car speed off down the street. It had a several block lead on her. She cursed herself for letting her lust cloud her mind. " ** _Athena, please let me get to that girl in time_** _,"_ Diana prayed as she ran after the car, running faster than any mortal woman was capable of. Though she could fly, there were too many planes flying overhead not to notice her. She dodged several cars and jumped over a bus to keep the slaver's gray car in sight. When it slowed down, she realized they had come to the docks area near the Amazon River. The car drove through a large, plate metal gate that shut tight behind it. Diana slid to a stop in the shadows across the street from the compound and started to form a plan of attack. She looked at the wall surrounding the place and saw several guards equally spaced walking along the top, carrying automatic weapons.

Diana's thoughts were stopped when she heard the sounds of a disturbance coming from inside the compound. Soon after, she heard the unmistakable sound of automatic gunfire coming from behind the gate. The guards along the wall turned their backs to the street and began to fire into the compound. Diana decided that a frontal assault had become the best option. She ran across the street and used the strength she had been blessed with by Hercules. She kicked the heavy steal gates in, sending them sailing into the center of the courtyard. One of the heavy gates barely sailed over the head of the young blonde woman from the café. The same girl who was standing in the middle of the courtyard looking like she was having the time of her life. The blonde woman looked over at Diana, smiled, and waved a cheery hello. Diana's heart froze as the woman waved.

A guard had taken advantage of the young woman's distraction and opened up on her, point blank, with his machine gun. Diana knew there was no way she could reach the girl in time to save her. Diana watched, unable to look away. The guard held down the trigger and emptied the magazine. Diana and the guard had matching looks of shock as the bullets simply shattered against the perky blonde. Unfortunately for the guard, the bullets did appear to gain the attention of the American girl. She turned and strode casually towards the guard. The blonde put one hand on her hip and held the other one out in front of her. The guard glanced from her smiling face to her hand and then back again. He handed her his empty machine gun. The blonde woman patted him on the top of his head with her free hand like she would an obedient pet. Diana watched again in amazement as the woman first twisted and then tore the gun into pieces.

Kara wasn't sure why she was showing off for the beautiful brunette from the café, but the fact that she had followed her here and kicked the crap out the gates made her interesting to say the least. A guard that Kara had not seen fired his weapon at the tanned woman who shifted into super speed and deflected the bullets with the bracelets on her wrists. The tanned beauty then ran over and punched the guard with what Kara assumed to be a small fraction of her true strength. The guard flew through a wall. The women proceeded like this for a couple of minutes plowing through the slavers like a scythe through wheat. Soon, they had herded up the slavers into the center of the courtyard. The leader of the group couldn't stop whimmpering. "I'm going to go release the women these shitheads captured," Kara said. "You mind keeping an eye on them?" she asked Diana.

"Not at all," Diana said with a vicious grin aimed at their captives. "I'm Diana Prince by the way," she stated as she held out her hand.

"Kara Kent," Kara said as she shook Diana's hand. She went off in search of the women captives.

Diana walked over to the slave leader. "You are a troublesome little man. Your genes should not be sent onto future generations. I will do something about that," she said coldly. Diana kicked him squarely in the groin, rupturing both testicles. Kara came back leading the other women. Diana pointed to the slaver leader. "This one will be needing a hospital," she stated.

Once the women captives were safely away, Diana and Kara laughed about how easily the slavers had fallen to the "weaker" sex. They were both interested in getting to know each other better so Diana suggested that they meet later at a night club on the other side of town.

"Great, but I need to change first," Kara said. She winked at Diana and leapt into the sky, taking flight. Diana leapt into the air as well to freshen up before meeting again with this amazing young woman.

Diana had arrived at the club early. She was excited to see Kara again. The girl had not only been magnificent in battle, but gentle and kind to the women who had been taken by the slavers. Diana was surprised that her sisters had not heard of a female meta-human with such extreme powers before this. They were going to be sick with envy in the intelligence group when she told them about her. " ** _If only_**...," she let her mind wonder to more carnal thoughts, " ** _But what are the chances a girl raised in the Midwest is interested in women that way?_** _"_ As if summoned by her desires, Kara just walked into the night club. _"_ ** _Oh, Hera! Look at her, I know I am interested in her!_** " Diana thought.

Kara had taken the time to change her clothes. Her outfit still had a Midwest feel, but there was no chance anyone would think she was an "innocent" farm girl. Kara's top was comprised of a white tube top that started at the top of her breasts and stopped a few inches above her navel. She wore a red bolero jacket that only covered her shoulders. Kara had chosen to wear a pair of extremely short denim shorts with a red leather belt. She topped off the look with a pair of matching red boots. Kara had let her hair down and Diana was pleased to see it fell well past her shoulders. Diana drank all of this in an instant. Kara saw her and waved, her blue eyes twinning. " ** _Aphrodite, let her at least be bi-sexual_** ," Diana whispered a silent prayer to one of her mothers. She had no idea Aphrodite and Athena were watching at that very moment, pleased about the visitor from Krypton who come into their daughter's life.

"Hi, Diana," Kara said when she got to the table Diana had claimed. Diana grinned at how Kara moved with the energy that only early 20 something year olds seem to posses. "This looks like a great club. The music sounds great, but it's not so loud that you can't hear the person you’re with," Kara said. She titled her head to listen to the beginning of a song. "I love this song! Come on, let's get out there and dance!" Kara begged. She grabbed Diana by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

On the dance floor Kara took her time and looked Diana over. She was amazed at how beautiful she found the other woman. Kara had no idea how old she was. If she had to guess, Kara would say 30, but knew she was probably wrong. As Diana moved with impossible grace to the music, the light bounced off her lustrous brown hair. Kara watched, mesmerized as Diana swayed her curvaceous hips and full bosom. She lost herself in the other woman's brown eyes. They both ignored the several men who attempted to get their attention and dance with them.

After a few songs, the two heroes sat back down and ordered some drinks. Kara was very thirsty and ordered several of the local frozen fruity concoctions. When they arrived, she downed them one after another. After her third one, Diana put her hand lightly on Kara's arm and said, "You better go easy on those, they pack quite a punch."

Kara laughed in a light hearted way. "You don't have to worry. Alcohol doesn't affect me," she said as she drank her fourth and then fifth drink. Diana was disappointed that Kara had fallen into the trap that so many young college students had and become a binge drinker. Kara noticed the change in Diana's posture and quickly tried to explain. "No Diana, you don't understand. When I said that alcohol doesn't affect me, I meant it," she said. Kara paused choosing her next words carefully. "My physiology is different enough that all poisons, including alcohol, have no effect on me," Kara explained.

Diana thought back to the "fight" at the compound and figured after what she saw Kara do, she was probably telling the truth. "So, you ordered the most intoxicating beverage on the menu because …?" Diana asked.

"I was thirsty, and I like how they taste," Kara replied with a shrug. Diana couldn't help but grin at the cute smile Kara shot her way. "Plus, I get to do this with the little paper umbrella," she said as she plucked one out of an empty cup and tucked it into Diana's hair, behind her ear. Diana almost grabbed Kara's hand to feel it more against her cheek.

"I guess that means I can't use the line about asking you back to my place for a night cap, can I?" Diana asked. " ** _Shit Diana! What are you doing, trying to scare her off?_** _"_ she scolded herself. She sat still waiting for Kara's response. Diana's heart almost broke when instead of a sultry smile she got a compassionate one from Kara.

Kara put her hand on Diana's. "There is a lot you don't about me, Dee. Let's go take a walk somewhere more private and if you're all right with everything I tell you; you can ask me again," Kara promised her. Luckily there was no one standing between Diana and the door, because she was sure she would have knocked them aside in her rush to find a private place to talk with Kara.

Once out of sight of everyone the women leapt to the sky. Diana motioned for Kara to follow and they flew to an abandoned temple pyramid in the rainforest. When they landed, Diana was the first to speak. "Kara, obviously I won't think your meta-human powers are strange. You don't have anything to be ashamed of," she said.

"Thanks, Dee, but I'm not ashamed or human," Kara said as she sat down on the flat stone altar.

Diana quickly ran through her mind all of the different races and monsters from Olympus that Kara might be and couldn't think of any that had all of the abilities she had shown. If Kara had been a demigod like Diana, her divine essence would have resonated the instant they had come within half a mile of each other. She was still trying to puzzle out what Kara was when the young woman spoke again. "I'm an alien. My real name is Kara- El. My planet, Krypton, was destroyed in a civil war 20 years ago," she stated. "I was sent here to take care of my baby cousin Kal-El. My ship's auto-pilot malfunctioned and I crashed. I was in suspended animation for 17 years. Kal was raised by humans and has grown into my now overprotective 'big' cousin," Kara explained. "Our races are almost identical except on your planet we become virtually indestructible. Oh, and to answer a question I'm sure you're wondering about, yep, all the same parts," she said with a sly wink.

Diana was honored that Kara shared this with her. The battle sense Athena had imparted unto her was satisfied as to why her sisters had not learned about Kara before this. The same battle sense told her that Kara was going to be a tremendous ally to the Island of Themyscira. The heart she was given by Aphrodite longed to take the young woman, whose home no longer existed, and hold her in her arms to comfort her. Of course, if she were to be completely honest with herself, the same heart (that Aphrodite had put into the clay woman she and the other gods had created so many years ago) wanted to do more than just comfort Kara. "I promise you by my mothers that your secret is safe with me," Diana assured Kara. "Let me repay you by telling you where I am from," she said. Diana gave Kara a brief synopsis of how she was created by the gods to be a champion for the sisters of the Island of Themyscira and the world in general.

"Just to make sure I have this straight, you started out as clay, several entities that were once worshipped as gods combined their powers to create you, and now you're the super-human embodiment of these powers?" Kara asked. Diana just nodded. "Cool!" Kara exclaimed. She leaned over and looked Diana up and down. "Whoever sculpted your body deserves a great big round of applause," she said appreciatively. "So now that we both know that we aren't exactly like normal people, what next?" Kara asked.

Diana sent a silent prayer to her more amorous mother and said, "Like you said, I ask you back to my place again."

Diana watched Kara's smile take on a sultry aspect this time as she heard her say, "Thank Rao." Kara super-sped over to Diana, knocking her into a stone pillar, dislodging a millennium of dust and some of the mortar. Kara's mouth was pressed against hers in a hungry kiss. Diana pulled Kara into her as she opened her lips, allowing their tongues to meet. Kara broke the kiss and stepped back. She smiled shyly and said, "Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that all night."

Diana felt her heart soaring. "I'll take that as yes," she said. She took Kara's hand and leapt into the air again. They sped off to the house that Diana had rented for her stay during the mission. The house was in one of the richer areas of Manaus. The women landed on the balcony of the colonial style house and Diana led Kara into a bedroom dominated by a large four poster bed.

Diana initiated the next kiss. She ran one hand through Kara's golden hair and pulled her to her with the other. Kara also couldn't resist the feeling of Diana's hair falling between her fingers. Kara broke off the kiss again and stepped back to kick off her boots and shrug off her half jacket. Diana ran her hands across Kara's shoulders eliciting a soft sigh. Kara pulled Diana to her again for another passionate kiss. While their tongues were discovering each other, Kara pulled Diana's blouse out of her skirt. Diana followed the movement by pulling her blouse completely off.

Kara drank in the sight of Diana's gorgeous breasts. She ran her hands over then them, feeling their full weight. Diana tugged off Kara's tube top and admired Kara's slightly smaller, pert breasts. She reached out and rolled the younger woman's nipples between her thumb and forefinger. By mutual assent they moved to the bed and lay down. Diana maneuvered Kara onto her back and undid her belt and the buttons of her shorts. Diana slid the shorts off of Kara to find that the girl was a natural blonde and had forgone panties. Kara reached up and unzipped the side zipper on Diana's skirt. Diana shimmied out of it, clad only in a now wet, black thong. Kara slid her hand up the inside of Diana's leg and stroked the outside of Diana's wetness.

Kara hooked her thumbs in the waist band of Diana's thong and slid it off of her new friend. On the return trip she caressed the Princess' smooth ass. Diana lay down on Kara, putting one leg between her new friend's legs. She began to feverishly kiss the younger woman. The women's hands explored each other's bodies and soon they both began to feel the need begin to rise inside. Diana felt Kara's finger enter her while her thumb slid across her clit gently. Diana moaned into Kara's mouth and matched her new lover's hand motions and slid her finger into Kara and brushed ever so slightly against her clit. As they made love, their motions became faster and more intense. They were able to time it so they brought each other to climax at the same time.

After the shudders of their climaxes were over, Diana looked into Kara's eyes. "That was very good for interplanetary relations," she joked. She wasn't sure what to expect next from the young woman. What did happen next was to set the tone for their relationship. Kara nodded and spooned next to Diana after kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll make breakfast in the morning, Dee," Kara said as she cuddled the Amazonian princess.

" ** _Thank you, Aphrodite_** _,"_ Diana silently offered.

Diana hated to wake the sleeping wonder next to her, but the silver bracelet that was so similar to the gold ones she wore was now glowing red from the symbol engraved on its top. She brushed the other woman's cheek and said, "Kara love, you need to wake up. Your bracelet is glowing and since it doesn't normally do that, I'm guessing it's important."

Kara's eyes snapped opened and she rolled over to look at the bracelet. "Oh shit!" she yelled. Diana became worried. Anything that could upset Kara must be dangerous. She was temporarily distracted as Kara vaulted out of bed and started throwing on her clothes.

Diana put her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kara, slow down. What's wrong?" the demigod asked.

"My bracelet is a communication device for my family. When it glows red like that it means a family meeting has been called," she stated. "The problem is, only the head of the family can call a meeting and they died when our planet exploded. The next in line is my little cousin, Kal, and he has his head shoved so far up his ass when it comes to admitting he loves this one woman, he might never be able to take up his responsibilities," Kara explained. She squared her shoulders. "If Kal couldn't take up the position, it would revert back to my father, who might have found another time portal," she said anxiously. Kara looked at her friend. "Diana, I hate to ask this of you, but will you come with me? My dad turned out to be an evil bastard that tried to use mind control on me," Kara pleaded.

Diana slipped on her gold bracelets and started hunting for her bra. "Of course, I'll help. If he's as strong as you, this planet will need all the help it can get," she assured Kara. "Should we call your cousin for back up?" Diana asked. Kara nodded and hit speed dial on her phone. After several rings, it went to voicemail.

"Either he has it off, or he is already at the Fortress," Kara said. Diana waited for an explanation. "No reception at the North Pole," she explained. Kara and Diana finished dressing. Kara grabbed Diana under the arms and flew off to the Fortress to confront the new head of the House of El since she was the faster flyer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

J'onn J'onzz, otherwise known as Detective John Jones of the Metropolis Police Department, was finishing up at the scene of another homicide. He hated the fact that humans were so much like his own species in their ability to kill their own kind. J'onn had found the murderer and another detective was interviewing him. The Martian had implanted in the criminal's mind the idea that he wanted to tell the other detective everything that he had done. J'onn was about to get a hot chocolate, a vice he had acquired since taking up residence on Earth, when the pendant he wore vibrated. It had not done that it a very long time. Long ago, he had allied himself with the House of El. After several years fighting alongside Jor-El and rounding up the worst of the worst criminals, Jor-El had rewarded him by making him a member of his house.

The pendant was telling J'onn there was to be a gathering at the Fortress for house members. He was curious as to how the meeting has been called since Jor-El was dead and Kal-El had not yet taken up the mantle. He finished his report and told the sergeant on duty he was taking some time off. When no one was looking, the Martian Manhunter sped off into the sky, headed north.

Lois was still admiring Clark's ass in his new suit. Lara politely coughed and said, "We should be expecting some visitors soon. I activated the Fortress' house recall signal. Tradition states that when a new head takes up their duty, the other house members assemble to acknowledge their loyalty to them."

Diana quickly squeezed Kara's hand as they entered the giant crystal fortress. The Amazonian princess was impressed with the Spartan feel of the place and knew that Kara came from a line of warriors. She spotted a trio of people in the center of the room, two women and a man. The man had his back to them. A closer look showed that one of the women appeared to be some sort of projection. The man was wearing a bright red cape with a shield symbol on the back. The same symbol, but on a blue background, hung on one wall.

"Who dares to assume the head of the House of El?" Kara challenged. "That position is being held for Kal-El, the rightful heir and my cousin," she said loudly. Kara took a threatening step forward and Diana made sure her weight was balanced equally on both feet. Kara took one more step forward and froze. "Lois? What are you doing here?" she asked, not quite connecting the dots.

Diana watched as the man turned around, a charming smile on his face. Kara gasped, not ready to believe her eyes. The hologram of Lara-El, her aunt, stepped out from behind Clark and nodded to her niece. Kara looked back at Clark, tears of joy streaming down her face. She strode to within a pace of Clark and knelt on one knee. "I am Kara-El, daughter of Zor-El," she said formally. "I have known Kal-El since his birth. I know him to be brave, honest, and loving," she stated, causing Clark to blush. "I know Lois Lane, now Lois-El. I know her to be strong, brave, and caring. I willingly give my loyalty to the new heads of the House of El and ask that they take me as a member of their house," Kara said with all of her heart.

Clark wished he had been briefed on the ceremony, but guessed this was some sort test his mother was putting him through. " _I guess my parents did have some things in common after all,"_ he thought wryly. "I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara-El, and I greet my cousin Kara-El," he stated formally. Clark gently lifted Kara up by her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug and said, "You'll always be my family." Lara smiled and nodded her approval. Her son may not have the love of tradition her husband did, but he obviously won the love of those around him easily. The tender moment was interrupted by another guest walking into the main room. Diana looked over and watched the attractive black man walk to the edge of the dais they were on and pause, taking things in.

Kara gave Clark another quick squeeze and winked at Lois. She walked down to where Diana was standing. As the newcomer walked up to Clark, Diana leaned over to Kara and whispered, "You never told me your cousin and his girlfriend were hot."

J'onn J'onzz stopped the ceremonial pace in front of Clark, a look of pride on his face. He looked over at the center control column. "I am J'onn J'onzz, of Mars, and I have known Kal-El since he was born," he stated. "His father, Jor-El, tasked me with watching over him and seeing that he follows the path to his destiny. I know Kal-El to be willing to sacrifice himself for others, to be brave in face of terrible odds, and to be able to learn from his mistakes. All of these traits are those that will be needed for the future success of the House of El," the Martian proclaimed. He turned towards Lois. "I know Lois Lane, now Lois-El, to be stubborn, aggressive, and relentless when tracking down someone. All traits that I greatly admire," he said with a smirk. "Together they shall make heads of the House of El the likes the Galaxy has not seen in a very long time," J'onn prophesized. "I willingly give my loyalty to the new head of the House of El and ask that they take me as a member of their house," he stated.

Clark put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "You have served the House of El well for a long time, J'onn," he praised. "You have saved my life on more than one occasion. It is I who should be asking you to remain as a member of this house, but since tradition seems to dictate otherwise, I welcome you fully as a member of the House of El," Clark said. He helped J'onn to his feet.

"Well done, Kal-El," Lara said. "Today marks the rebirth of the best of the 5 great houses. Only good can come from this," she told them.

"I think we should tell my mom what has happened," Clark said looking around the room.

"Not to mention the fact that we are engaged," Lois reminded him.

"WHAT?!" Kara yelled. As a Kryptonian, she knew that soulmates mated for life, but she had spent enough time on Earth to get to feel for the local customs. She knew how special the concept of a wedding was for Kal. She super-sped over to her cousin and grabbed him in a hug that would have crushed granite to dust. She picked him up and spun around, shrieking in glee. After she put a bruised and dizzy Clark down, she went over to Lois and gave her a much gentler hug.

When Lois was able to breathe again, she smiled at Kara and asked, "Does this mean I can count on you to be a bridesmaid?"

Kara pumped her fist in the air and exclaimed, "Yes!"

Diana leaned against one of the strange, but beautiful crystal supports and watched the family interaction. She was greatly reassured by her alien lover's reactions. " _There's nothing really alien about them_ ," she thought. " _And if what I sense from her cousin is real, he might just be the first man I would follow into battle_."

**House of El**

Martha Kent had arrived at the farm at around 6:30 in the evening. She got out of her car and yelled for Clark. When she got no response, she steeled her nerves and went looking for the young couple. Martha went to the loft and saw the gaping hole in the roof. There were no other signs of a struggle. She tried both Lois and Clark's cell-phones and got voicemail. She was walking back to the farm house when she heard a rustle of fabric behind her. Turning around, she looked up into the sky. Slowly floating down was Clark with Lois in his arms. He was wearing some sort of blue suit with a red cape. They were both grinning from ear to ear. When Lois climbed out of Clark's arms, Martha's breath caught in throat. Clark's suit was a representation of the family symbol she had been discussing with Chloe.

The family went inside were Lois and Clark filled Martha in on the non-sexual details of their day. She was overjoyed at hearing about their engagement and a little confused about the implication that they were already married in Kryptonian culture. She insisted that she borrow Lois' apartment for the remainder of her visit to give the young couple some privacy at night and the Talon some peace in the morning.

Lois watched Martha's car drive off. She folded her hands in front of her and tried to look innocent. "So now that your mom is gone, what do you want do? We could play a board game, or watch a Disney flick, or maybe play some Guitar Hero?" she suggested.

"Hey, Cool!" Clark replied. He started to walk towards the TV, his cape flowing behind him. "I downloaded some new Rascal Flats stuff that I'm sure I can beat you at," he said. Lois pursed her lips in frustration and hit him in the chest, causing her to hurt her hand. Clark took her hand and gently kissed her palm. He then lightly licked the inside of her wrist at the pulse point. "Bedroom," he murmured.

"Uh-huh," Lois managed to whisper. She quickly regained control. "You're going to pay for that, Mister. Now up to bed with you," she said pointing to the stairs. Clark gave her a sexy smile and dropped her wrist. He turned around and walked up the stairs. " _Oh that's no fun,"_ Lois thought. " _With that cape I can't see his ass at all. I'm sure it looks awesome going up those stairs."_ She pouted.

They made it to Clark's bedroom and Lois walked past him into the room. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. Lois slid one hand down his chest, feeling the smooth blue "fabric" of his suit. She traced the "S" with her finger and then slid her hand further down his chest to stomach. Lois felt Clark's muscles tremble slightly as she brushed gently across his stomach. " _Smallville's ticklish! That is such useful information to have when your fiancé is a superhero,"_ she thought _._ Lois relented and stepped back. She flipped her hair like she knew turned Clark on and started to unbutton her blouse. Clark took a deep breath and watched in wonder at the sexiness of the woman he loved. Lois threw her shirt into the hamper in the corner, making the shot for once, and said seductively, "Your turn, Smallville."

Lois watched Clark's expression go from pure, hungry lust to confusion to near panic in a matter of seconds. "Oh, no," Clark muttered. "I have no idea how to get this thing off. It sort of turned into a blob that spilled around me in the crystal," he explained.

Lois heard the concern in his voice but noticed that she was still having an effect on him in other ways if the large bulge in his tights was any indication. "Remember when I said you were going to pay for messing with me downstairs?" Lois asked. Lois unhooked her bra and tossed it towards the hamper. Clark had no idea if it made it or not, his attention firmly on her gorgeous breasts. Lois reached forward and stroked his cock through his suit.

"Lois, that's not very nice," Clark told her. She turned around and rubbed her jean clad ass against his raging erection.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to get your costume off," she said. Lois turned around and looked at him, a truly wicked look in her eye. "Oh well, at least I know how to get _myself_ off," she sighed. With that, she took off her jeans and panties and lay down on the bed. Clark was stunned. Lois began to circle her breasts with her hands. She watched Clark's eyes follow her every movement. Lois rolled her nipples between her thumb and fingers making them hard. She let out a low moan, brought one hand up to her mouth, and licked her finger. Lois spread her knees, giving Clark a perfect view of her gorgeous womanhood. She traced the outside of her outer lips with her slick finger, enjoying the sensation. From the rapid breathing coming from Clark, she guessed he was enjoying it too.

Lois continued to stimulate her nipples with one hand while she slowly maneuvered her other closer to her wet entrance. When she couldn't take it any longer, she slid her finger into herself, causing her to moan even loader. Lois brought her finger out, wet with her juices, and started to rub her clit. She looked up at Clark and saw the panic from earlier had been replaced by a hunger she had never seen on him. He his hands were roving all over his own body. She suppressed a chuckle when she realized he wasn't trying to give himself pleasure, he was trying to find a release clasp. His right hand went under his left collar and she swore she saw the largest Kent smile ever appear on Clark's face. A seam opened along the entire left side of the suit and a clicking noise came from the boots. Lois saw a blur of motion and the suit was hanging in the closest. A nude Clark was standing at the foot of the bed, a huge erection begging for attention.

"May I cut in," he asked politely. She was rubbing her clit and the sight of him standing there nude, wanting her, pushed her over the edge. She trembled in a somewhat satisfactory orgasm. When the tremors were over, she reached out and drew Clark onto the bed. She had barely lain down when she felt him enter her. She gasped at how he filled her. Clark began ramming hard into her, rattling the headboard. He took her mouth with his; thrusting his tongue into her mouth with as much energy as his cock was thrusting below. Lois grabbed his shoulders and locked her legs behind his, urging him on. She wanted to encourage him more, but found she was only capable of making primal screams of ecstasy. He brought her to another orgasm that out shown her self-induced one like the sun out shown a candle. Lois was very glad Martha had volunteered to stay at the apartment. She knew there was no way she could silence herself as she rode wave after wave of pleasure as Clark released his pent-up sexual frustration. Clark finally let out a growl of triumph as he came. Even in that seemingly rough moment, he slipped his arms around her back and held her to him. He kissed her until both of them were through the after-shocks. Clark rolled off of her and wiped a sweaty lock of hair from her face.

"We should get some sleep," he suggested. "We have to tell Chloe and Oliver tomorrow," he reminded her. Lois' throat was still too hoarse from yelling to talk, so she only nodded happily.

**House of El**

Halfway across the Galaxy, an alien hand held a pendant taken from a dead retainer of the House of El. The pendant was vibrating. The beautiful, black haired woman holding it looked across the bridge of her ship and gave orders to her crew. "Trace this signal back to its source. As soon as you locate its origin, plot a course. We stand to lose too much money if this means what I think it does. The House of El cannot be allowed to rise again," she said coldly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lois woke up and stretched her arms. When she didn't encounter any resistance, she opened her eyes. She was lying in Clark's bed alone. Next to her on the pillow was a beautiful orchid that she knew from her childhood only grew in Asia. Lois got up, put on one of Clark's flannel shirts, and put the flower behind her ear.

Lois went downstairs and found Clark making breakfast. She stood in the hallway admiring him. Clark had thrown a pair of flannel lounge pants, but was bare from the waist up. "Thanks for the flower, Smallville. I would have rather woken up next to you though," Lois told him. "Of course, you making breakfast goes a long way towards making it up to me," she admitted. Lois snatched a piece of buttered toast from a stack on the counter. "I could give you a hand," Lois offered.

Clark looked pained. "Ah … that's ok, Lois. I've got it covered," he said quickly.

"Come on, Smallville, my cooking isn't that bad," Lois complained.

"Lois, let me put it this way. Your cooking is about as good as my choices in girlfriends during high school," Clark said.

"Ouch, Smallville. That's a low blow," Lois replied. She was secretly thankful that Clark wasn't letting her cook, but she couldn't let her fiancé know that. She was about to argue more when she watched him grab the cast iron skillet with his bare hands and flip the pancakes. "Smallville, watch out!" she yelled.

Clark spun around to look out the window still holding the burning hot skillet. "What? Where?" he asked, ready to protect Lois.

Lois stared at the skillet and chuckled, "Sorry stud, having your boyfriend be invulnerable takes some getting used to." When he still looked confused, Lois gestured towards his hand.

"Oh … yeah," Clark said with understanding. "My mom freaked out too the first time she saw me do that, and she knew about my secret for years before she allowed me in the kitchen," he laughed. Clark put the skillet back down and went hunting for jam in the fridge.

"As long as your mom did it too, I don't feel so bad," Lois said. "How about I set the table at least?" she offered. Lois grabbed plates and silverware and walked over to the table.

Clark found the elusive jam he was looking for and turned around. Lois had her back turned towards him and was bending over the table to put a plate down. His flannel shirt rode up, exposing the shapely round curves of her naked ass. Clark smiled in appreciation and leaned against the nearest surface, his thoughts only for the beauty of Lois' body.

Lois could feel Clark watching her and took her time arranging the plate and silverware. When she turned around, he had a dopey, but still adorable smile on his face. Lois cocked her head to the side. "Smallville, you're smoking," she said.

"You're pretty hot yourself, Lois," he replied.

"Smallville, I think your ass is on fire," Lois said calmly.

Clark gave Lois a sexy smirk. "And right now, your gorgeous ass is all I can think about," he said in a sultry voice.

Lois sighed and rolled her eyes. She pointed to the stove where Clark was leaning and spoke slowly, "Your … ass … is … on… fire." Clark jumped off of the stove and spun around several times trying to look over his shoulder at the small flames coming from the back side of his pants. Lois walked to the sink, got a glass of water, and dowsed his pants with it; putting out the flames. "How did you manage to not feel that?" Lois asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

Clark blushed a little when he answered her. "I got distracted by watching your ass peek out from under my shirt. I guess I was so focused, I didn't notice something as trivial as a flame," he admitted. Clark shrugged his shoulders and then took Lois in his arms. He slid his hands down and cupped her butt cheeks.

Lois over at the smoldering remains of breakfast. "What about breakfast?" she asked.

Clark stroked her outer thighs gently, bringing his hands up to her waist. "How about a Daily Planet special after a while?" Clark suggested. He leaned forward and blew slightly on her earlobe.

Lois sighed and fought to keep her self-control. "That sounds great, Smallville. As for what you're suggesting right now, it will have to wait till later. We have to meet your mom and Chloe at the Talon in a little bit to tell Chloe the news about our engagement," she reminded him. "I also want to ask her to be my Maid of Honor. Chloe deserves a chance to get back at me after what I put her through at her wedding," Lois said. "Now go up and change, I want to call your mom first," she ordered. Lois watched Clark walk out of the kitchen and let out a guffaw.

"Now what?" Clark asked.

"Smallville, if you ever get the urge to dress up sexy for me, ass-less chaps will only send me into giggles," Lois informed him as she slapped Clark on his exposed butt.

Clark slid his pants off. He stood naked in the living room, putting his hand through the gaping burn hole in his lounge pants. He shook his head and said, "I can promise that's one costume choice you won't find me in." He tossed the ruined clothes in the trash and headed up the stairs.

Lois peeked around the corner to watch Clark walk up the stairs naked. "Make sure you bring the _suit_. I know Chloe will want to see it," Lois advised him.

Lois and Clark drove into the parking lot of the Talon. Clark recognized his mom's car and Oliver's Porsche. The newly engaged couple walked into the coffee house hand in hand. When they entered, they saw Oliver, Chloe, and Martha sitting at a nearby table. Kara and Diana were in the middle of pulling a second table up to the first. Martha saw them and rushed to greet them at the door. She hugged first Clark and then Lois. Martha pulled out a ring sized jewelry box from her pocket and handed it to Lois. "It was right where you said it would be, Lois," she whispered. Martha squeezed each of their hands once and then walked back to the table. Clark started to follow, but he was stopped by Lois' hand on his elbow.

"I want to talk to you for just a moment before we go over there," Lois told him.

"Ok, Lois," Clark replied.

"Smallville, I know out here in farm country people are pretty rooted in tradition and I know it is tradition for the guy to get the woman an engagement ring," Lois said. "But you and your mom have finally made me feel like I was part of a family again. The last time I felt that way was when my mom was alive. That is why I was hoping you would be willing to give me this ring," she stated. Lois opened up the box to show a simple gold band with a small, princess cut diamond. The type of ring a young Army officer right out of West Point might be able to afford. "That way, I will always be reminded of family, both past and present," she told Clark. "My mom would have been very proud to have you as a son-in-law, by the way," Lois added. Clark took the ring, a tear running down his cheek. Lois saw his tear and hit him in the arm. "Knock it off, Smallville, or you're going to make me cry and Lane women don't cry, you hear me," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Clark said as he saluted her. He followed up the salute by kissing her cheek and blocking her from view of the crowd in the coffee house. His lips brushed the solitary tear off of her cheek. Clark waited until he was sure she was composed, which for Lois, usually took less than a second, and turned around. He took her hand and led her to the table of their friends and family.

"Hey guys, how has your weekend been?" Chloe asked. Before they could respond, she added, "And this _is_ a really good coffee, no wonder they named it after you, Clark." Clark looked at Chloe in confusion, not knowing they had named a drink after him.

"We've had quite an eventful weekend," Lois admitted. "What's a Clark Kent?" she asked Clark. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's an awesome cappuccino-espresso blend covered with whipped cream," Chloe replied. She sipped her cup, enjoying the delicious flavor. Clark turned around and looked at the specials board. The newest drink was indeed the "Clark Kent" and under it was written "guaranteed to make you smile in the morning". He blushed a deep red and slowly turned around, trying not to look at his mother.

Lois caught Clark's reaction and read the sign. She looked at Chloe who had her half-tilted head, confused smile on her face. "I'll explain later," Lois said.

The super powered among them heard a rush of wind outside and Bart Allen walked into the Talon. "Sorry I'm late, Amigos, but I got held up in Seoul," he said. Bart headed to the counter to order a drink before he joined the group. He read the sign and chuckled. He ordered a soda instead. After he got his order, he joined the happy gathering and was embarrassed to see the only seat open was next to Mrs. Kent.

"Hi Bart," Chloe said. "You have to try the Talon's new coffee," she offered.

" ** _Sorry Chloe, I don't swing that way_** ," Bart thought. "I'm trying to cut down on my …" he looked up at the ceiling for a split second, "… coffee intake."

Oliver could see his friend Clark was in distress and decided to throw him a lifeline. "So, Clark, now that we're all here. What's the big news you wanted to tell us?" he asked.

Clark silently mouthed "thank you" to Oliver. "Actually, we have two things to discuss with you guys. The first one I want to talk about here in public, where the whole world can see and hear," he said. "After that, we can all head up to the apartment where we can fill you guys in on something related to the first," he stated.

Clark stood up and looked around at his family and friends. He took time to make eye contact with each of them. Clark's smile was infectious. After he had silently acknowledged each person there, he turned towards Lois and took her by the hand. Clark pulled Lois to her feet. For the second time that weekend, Clark Kent went down on a knee before Lois Lane. He pulled her mother's engagement ring out of her pocket. He heard Chloe gasp next to him as she realized what he was doing. "Lois Lane, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I now know that with you by my side I can accomplish anything. Without you I am incomplete. Will you marry me?" Clark asked. A hush fell over the Talon as other customers waited for her response.

Lois tapped her jaw pretending to ponder things. "Now and forever, Smallville," she replied as she bent down and kissed him on the lips. Lois straightened up and said loudly, "That's a 'yes' for those of you listening in." Her comment was met with thunderous applause.

Clark stood back up and held Lois' chair for her. He looked at Oliver and Bart. "Oliver, I was hoping you would agree to be my best man and Bart you would agree to be my groom's man?" Clark asked.

Oliver nodded his head, smiling. "I'm honored, Clark, and I can guarantee you a bachelor party the likes of which Metropolis will never forget," Oliver promised. Clark looked nervous.

"Don't worry amigo, it's what friends are for," Bart assured him. "Now introduce me to that hot brunette friend of Kara's. Do you think she's into really fast short guys?" he wondered.

**House of El**

"Family Captain Tee'ann, we have located the source of the transmission. It's coming from a planet in one of the outer spiral arms," the technician told his captain. "Our database shows relatively little information about it. The population of the planet is humanoid, but at a level 4 pre-interstellar travel technology base," he informed her.

Tee'ann stood in front of the vid-screen nude, talking with the technician. She had told the crew to contact her day or night with any news on the origin of the Kryptonian signal. "So, what you're telling me is we are headed to pretty much the ass end of nowhere," she paraphrased. The tech nodded, not hiding the fact that he was staring at her breasts on his monitor. She smiled at his reaction. He was cute in a just out of trade school way. "Tell the crew to set course immediately," she said as she looked over her shoulder. "I will be on the bridge in half an hour. No, better give me a full hour," she said with a husky voice. Tee'ann shut her link off. She crawled back in bed with her chief engineer. "Now show me that trick you learned on that last planet that has all the other women so excited," she ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

Clark counted the assembled friends and family and realized they wouldn't all fit comfortably in the apartment above the Talon. He suggested that they take the party to the farm house. Before people started to leave, Clark stopped them and started taking dinner orders. "Ok folks, dinner is on me. You know the drill, whatever from wherever," he laughed. He got out a note pad and started taking notes. Diana was confused when people started asking for foods from restaurants that weren't in Smallville. Diana mentioned her confusion to Kara.

"I guess I forgot to mention exactly how fast Kal really is," she whispered to Diana. "Tell him where you would like your food from and by that, I mean what city and country. As long as the place is open, Kal will bring it back warm," she promised. "Usually he and Bart take turns, but with this many people, I guess they will both go and Kal will give him some money," Kara said.

Diana looked at the short, blonde man who had been ogling her all evening. " _HE_ has super powers?" she said incredulously. Kara giggled.

Clark arranged for Chloe to give Lois and Martha a ride to the farm house while he divided the list evenly between Bart and himself. He showed the list to Bart. "I divided it equally by continent and distance traveled over oceans," he said. Bart took his list with a grin. Clark matched it, the old rivalry flaring.

"No flying, Amigo?" Bart asked making sure the rules hadn't changed.

"No flying. Running only," Clark swore.

Bart turned to Diana. "I run this race for you, my beautiful goddess," he said, not knowing how close to the truth of her origins he actually was. "Chloe, will you do the honors?" he asked. Chloe held up her hand and snapped her fingers.

To those without super enhanced senses, the two men simply disappeared. Diana had shifted her senses into super speed the moment Chloe had raised her hand. It felt like an eternity before Chloe's fingers came together to make the snap. When they did, even Diana's senses could barely track Clark and Bart as they ran out of the room. Diana's jaw dropped. " ** _That's impossible_** _,"_ she thought, " ** _They're even faster than Hermes himself!_** _"_

The group met back up at the farm house to find Clark and Bart lounging in the front rocking chairs. Clark was talking about how he had finally won, when Bart held up a napkin with a waitress' phone number on it, explaining why he was late. The others came inside and stated eating. Bart sat down to a table full of food all to himself. After dinner, the group moved into the living room while some of them remained in the dining room.

Diana gave Bart a cold glance as he plopped down on the couch next to her. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she and Kara were dating. She shook her head in frustration, held Kara's hand, and watched the interesting woman named Lois Lane get up and stand next to Kal-El. Diana knew everyone else thought of him as "Clark", but her new lover would always think of her baby cousin as Kal and so would she. Diana was just as impressed with Lois as she was with Kal. From what Kara had told her, Lois had never been intimidated by Kal's super-human abilities. In fact, if you were to even suggest it to her she would probably punch you in the stomach like a proper Amazonian would. Kara said the only things that had daunted Lois in the beginning were her own self-doubt and Kal's obsession with a poisonous girl named Lana Lang. Kara had likened her to a poisonous spider, giving Diana the chills. Like all daughters of Athena, she had inherited a dislike of arachnids.

Lois stood by Clark and addressed the room. "We have a confession to make. Smallville proposed to me _yesterday_ and I accepted. He gave me this bracelet from his _hometown," she admitted._ Lois showed them the silver bracelet with the aquamarine diamond. "As you all know, our two favorite Kansas cousins are actually from Krypton," she said. The assembled group nodded their heads with Oliver and Bart making goofy antennae with their fingers behind their heads. Clark laughed at his friends good natured teasing. Lois kicked Oliver's foot, glaring at her ex-boyfriend. "When leather fetish dude and over in 60 milliseconds boy are finished, I will go on," she stated. This drew a round of chuckles from everyone in the room except for Bart as he figured out what she was implying.

"When I accepted the bracelet, I accepted Clark for all he was and he accepted me for all I was," Lois told the group. "We realized we were soulmates. I guess the bracelet realized this as well and sent a message to the Fortress," she said. Lois went on to explain their meeting with Lara-El and their acceptance of their duties as the new Heads of the House of El. When she was done telling the story she opened the floor up to questions.

Oliver was the first to ask a question. "Now that we all know you're the scion of a rich and powerful family like yours truly, will you finally let me sponsor you for that membership to the country club?" he asked. Chloe slapped her boyfriend on the back of the head. "Just kidding, Clark," he laughed. "What kind of help can Queen Industries offer to the House of El?" Oliver asked on a more serious note.

Clark looked over at Kara and then back to Oliver. "Our grandmother always ran the business side of things," Kara said. "I tried to stay as far away from the books as possible," she admitted.

"I really have no idea what QI can do to help, but I have a feeling that I'll need your advice when it comes to getting the business side of the House up and running," Clark told his friend. Kara nodded her head in agreement.

Chloe was the next friend to speak. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that you can fly now. Tell us all about your first flight," she begged. Clark blushed as he remembered his clothing optional journey through the atmosphere. "Uh … maybe some other time," he stammered.

The meeting wore down and people filtered out of the house. Lois set up another meeting for the next night with just her, Chloe, Kara, and Martha to work out details about the upcoming wedding. Kara and Diana flew off to the apartment Oliver had set up for Kara near the Watchtower building. Martha was the last person to leave. She insisted that she spend the night at the Talon apartment again, to give Lois and Clark some privacy. When everyone had gone, Clark changed out of his clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

When he finished with his shower, Clark came into the bedroom toweling off his hair. He had another towel wrapped around his waist. He found Lois sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only a flannel shirt. She was holding up her hand, looking at the ring Clark had put on her finger earlier that day. Lois didn't look up when he walked in. Clark politely coughed to let her know he was there.

Lois looked up at the noise and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Smallville. I was zoning out there for a moment," she told him.

Clark sat next to her and put his perfectly defined arm around her shoulders. "Is everything ok?" he asked her gently.

Lois looked onto his deep blue eyes and sighed contentedly. "For once, everything is great," she replied. "I was waiting for you to get out of the shower and was thinking back to how I used to be before I met you," Lois said. "If someone had told me that I would ever need someone as desperately as I need you, I would have punched them in the face. Now I can't imagine a world without you by my side," she told him softly. Lois leaned her head against his chest. "I want you to know that is because of how super patient and super loving you've been the last few years that makes me determined, come hell or high-water, that I WILL BE Mrs. Lois Lane-Kent," she promised. "Then there is also the fact that you're super in bed," she added with a grin. Lois tussled his black hair and then ran her hand down his chest. She continued down his body and undid his towel. Lois took an appreciative look at Clark's now nude body and said, "Come to think about it, you're a superman all around."

Lois reached over and started to slowly stroke Clark's cock to attention. She decided it was time to do what Lana had never done for him. Lois slid off of the bed and positioned herself in between Clark's legs. She kept her hand slowly stroking his shaft and began slowly rotating his balls with her other. " ** _So that is what a handjob is supposed to feel like_** ," Clark thought happily. He moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as Lois took things a step past that and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. She swirled her tongue around his tip and then took her mouth off so she could talk. "Do you like that, Smallville?" she asked, already sure of the answer.

"God yes, Lois! But I need to touch you to," he pleaded.

"We'll fuck later, but right now, I want to make you cum with my mouth," Lois said, licking her lips. Clark's prick twitched at the sight. Lois put her mouth back on his cock and ran her tongue around the edge. She then moved her mouth so she could run her tongue up his shaft. When Lois reached the end, she gave the tip a little flick before putting it back in her mouth. Clark began to moan loader and she saw his arm and leg muscles tightening. Lois sped up her pace with both her hands and her tongue. She started to actually suck while running her tongue up and down his most sensitive member.

"Oooohhhhh Lois, I'm going to cum!" he shouted to give her warning after a few minutes. Lois took the hand she was using on his testicles and reached up to his face. Lois made sure she was looking into her lover's eyed as he shot his hot load into her mouth. Clark saw the love in her eyes and that made his orgasm that much more intense. When he was finished, Clark fell back onto the bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Eventually he was able to get out a breathless, "Fuck me!"

"OK!" Lois said eagerly, stripping out of the flannel shirt. She had become so turned on by giving Clark pleasure that she was nearly vibrating with sexual tension. She joined him on the bed and it wasn't long before his erection came back to full strength. "I need you NOW, Smallville," she demanded. Clark spread her legs apart with his and slid his stiff cock into her very wet pussy. Clark felt her need for him and helped her bring her legs towards her chest, giving him deeper access into her. He started off thrusting hard, each thrust rubbing his pelvic bone against her clit. Each motion of his hips brought out and an exclamation or a moan. Soon, Clark felt the walls of her pussy tighten around his shaft as she climaxed and called out, "Kal!" Her yelling his Kryptonian name in ecstasy helped him over the edge and he came a second time that evening.

They were lying side by side when Clark asked Lois, "I gotta ask. Why did you yell out Kal as you came?"

Lois hit him the shoulder before putting her head on his chest. "You trying saying 'Smallville' while having a mind-blowing orgasm. Kal is a lot easier to say, besides, it is part of who you are and you should never be ashamed of it," she told him. "Let's get some sleep. We have to go into work tomorrow," she suggested.

**House of El**

Family Captain Tee'ann sat in her command chair looking over the bridge of her ship. She was uncomfortable heading into a relatively uncharted area of space. Most of the galaxy had been charted by now and to have a region in such a densely populated spiral arm not be well mapped was not normal. She had assigned the tech who had found the information in the first place the job of researching why it had not been mapped. Tee'ann was about to call for a progress report when the tech came running onto the bridge. He slowed down as soon as he reached the bulkhead into the bridge proper as to not upset the senior officers, but he had come to her quickly with news.

"Family Captain Tee'ann, I found the information you were looking for," he said, out of breath.

Tee'ann ran her hand through her long hair. "How many times do I have to go over this," she said calmly. "We are not on the Family home station. You can refer to me as either captain or Ma'am while we are space. If we are in a battle situation, you could have us all killed before you spit the titles out," she reminded him.

"Sorry, Fam … Ma'am. I found out why no one ever goes to that solar system," he said with pride. When she motioned for him to continue, he smirked and said, "Superstition." Tee'ann gave him a multiple raised finger gesture that meant intrigued surprise in their culture. "This is the home system of the Martians," he told her. The tech waited for some form of praise from his Captain or possibly a snarky comment about primitive superstitions. He was completely surprised by what she did instead. Tee'ann wasted a second looking at the tech in shocked dismay and then reached over to slam down on the red alert button on her command chair. "Ma'am, the Martians died out thousands of years ago. They're extinct. A legend to scare children," the tech said in confusion.

Tee'ann shot him a withering glance. The tech wisely took a couple of steps back until he was out of arm range. "As a girl, I was required to study the history of the House of El before I could become a shareholder," she told him. "The House of El had a Manhunter on its payroll who just happened to be the very last Martian. We received a signal from the House of El that comes back to the home system of the Martian Manhunter. You're smart, you do the math," she said sarcastically.

The tech swallowed audibly. He had researched the Martians when he found out what system they were going to. Short of the Captain, he was probably the only other one on the ship who knew what a Martian warrior was capable of. He had read the horror stories of the gruesome violence and terrible mind tortures they were capable of. They possessed awesome abilities, relentless, and totally without mercy.

"Go to stealth mode as soon as we reach the outer boundary of the system," Tee'ann ordered. "As for you," she said pointing at the tech, "Find me the Manhunter's weaknesses," she commanded. "On your way to the library computer, tell the science lab to cobble together as many ESP blockers as they can," she added. "Get to work!" she almost shouted. Tee'ann fingered her collarbone were her own ESP blocker had been implanted when she had earned the right to be a shareholder. " ** _This is going to be more interesting than I thought. I wonder if I can get the command codes to the orbital brewery we captured from him. Anyone who can bring Phantom Zone back on the market is set to make a very large sum of credits_** _,"_ she thought.


End file.
